Fake It
by EdwardCanBiteMe
Summary: Bella and Edward have a couple of problems and to solve them they decide that a wedding is the way to go. Money, gifts and then divorce. That sounds like a good plan, Not! All Human and if you can't handle sex and cursing Beware! It's M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1 Best Made Plans

**So this is my first ever Twilight Fanfic and the only fanfiction I have ever posted! I'm not to sure how well this chapter turned out but its something I had to toss out there. I was watching a movie and this is what I got out of it. Just bare with me as I work all the kinks out of the idea. So read.**

**BPOV**

"What the hell do you mean?" I stood there blinking back the tears that had started to form, this was just not happening! We had been planning this wedding for six months. He was not backing out on me now! We had a plan, engagement, wedding, gifts, money and then divorce. Granted it was a bad plan but still he could not back out on me now, I needed him. And damn it if I didn't love him too.

"Bells, I just don't think we should do this. It's just not right." The words killed me, it had been his idea too, I closed my eyes and replayed the events that lead up to the plan.

**Six Months Ago**

"I'm so happy for you really, Angela, congrats," A fake smile and a few more oh it was a beautiful, where did you find all those roses? And I found my seat. The table in the back, where they always stick the single people 'Great they probably stuck me next to some loser.' Then it happen. He sat down. 'Damn!' the voice in the back of my head was screaming, all kind of obscenities.

"Swan! How the hell have you been?" His voice sent chills down my back, it had been a year since I had last seen him.

"Cullen." I spat back at him, I didn't want to be here the way it was and now I had to spend time with Edward Cullen . Could this day get any worse?

"Come on Isabella, is that all you can say?" I dared to look at him and knew instantly it was a mistake, those eyes bored into my soul and didn't let go. "Can't think of anything nice to say?"

I watched as he smiled slowly, my heart did a little flop, "How are you Edward?" I wanted to run from the room. He had this power over me that wouldn't let me look away, wouldn't let my feet move so I could run.

"Why I'm fine Bella. Thanks for asking. But you never did answer my question. How have you been? Its been what a year." One long year.

I sighed and gave in, might as well make the best of it. Before I could answer him his cell phone rang. "Oh I have to take this." I waved him off with a wave of my hand. I was just happy to be out of the pull. We had done this dance over and over again. Tonight it would be different. I would not get drunk and make out with Edward Cullen. I would not!

"So…how many drinks will it take tonight?" That velvet voice was going to be the death of me.

"Listen Cullen I am in no mood for your shit tonight, I've had my fill of bullshit for the day." I stood up, spun on my heels. I had plans on finding the cake to stuff my face. Only there was a hand on the small of my back that made me stop mid step.

"Bella…come on it time to catch the bouquet." It was Angela and before I could protest she was dragging me off toward the dance floor. The sounds of laughing was coming from Cullen. 'Damn him.' I cursed him out silently and shot him a look. All that got was more laughing.

I was going to storm over and call him out but before I knew it I was being pushed to the front of the room by Jessica.. So I stopped fighting back and stood there. What was the worse that could happen ? The bouquet flew toward me, it was all in slow motion as it fell right into my hands. "Fuck!" I mumbled out loud as Jessica gasped. "What?" I said with a shrug before turning around and stomping back to my chair. Somehow I managed not to kill myself on the four inch heels. I had not meant to catch the damn thing.

Edward was sitting in his chair legs propend up on my chair, "Nice catch Bells." He smirked, "That's the first time I've actually seen you go out there when they throw the flowers."

"I wasn't going to Angela and Jessica made me." I tossed the flowers on the table, "All I wanted was cake." I looked up with a little pout as I pushed his legs off my chair. "I hate these damn things. How many more of these will I have to go to before I can stop RSVPing? I don't even want to think about how much I've spent on wedding gifts in the last couple of years."

"I know it's really unfair for us single people. What do we get out of it?"

I nodded in agreement, "Nothing! Did you see the gift registry for Angela and Eric. Everything was at least over five hundred and there was barely anything left. I had to go with the espresso machine. Who needs an espresso machine?"

Edward laughed, "I don't drink the shit."

"I don't either and you know it was on Jessica's list too." I shook my head and sighed.

"Jessica and Mike's wedding is next weekend isn't?"

"Yup, I'm a bridesmaid and I have to wear pink."

"Pink? You?" He started to snicker and I punched him in the arm, "Oh ow. That hurt Swan." He faked pain by rubbing his arm.

"Shut up! Cullen you're an ass." I said downing my glass of champagne when they announced they now wanted all the single men on the dance floor for the garter toss. I smiled, "They're calling you Cullen."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't think so I wouldn't be caught dead out there."

"Oh really well I think you should." Now it might have been the champagne going to my head but I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'll make it worth your while if you catch the thing." I had barely gotten the words out before he was out of the chair.

I was left giggling reaching for another glass from the passing waiter. That got him out of the way now I could make my escape. I had gotten up and was making my way to the door when I heard my name, "Bella did you see that! Edward almost took out Mike." Eric said laughing as he started clapping. "Go Cullen! Nice catch." There was a bunch of cheering as I locked eyes with Edward.

I shook my head to clear my head but I was possessed or something because before I knew it I was walking toward Edward. My brain had shut down, I was no longer thinking when I threw my arms around him and kissed him. When I pulled away I turned on my heels, tossed back another glass of champagne and headed for the door.

I'd gotten to the parking lot before he caught up to me. I was digging though my purse for my keys. "Bella! Where do you think your heading? I think you owe me something." He said leaning against my truck door.

I looked up at him, "What?" I said trying to look away but even in the dark his eyes held me captive. I watched him take a step toward me, "Cullen…"

He leaned in so I felt his breath on my neck, "You forgot your keys." He dropped them in my hand before kissing the top of my head. Then poof he was gone. On my way home I was still thinking about Edward, we had been friends for years and we were the only ones from or groups in school who wasn't married or engaged. We had this thing between us but it never got off the ground. We made out a few times over the years, mainly at weddings for our friends, but that wasn't the point the was just frustrating. It had been a long eight years and at 24 I was tired of the game. The game sucked and I was always losing. Not to mention I was in no mood, the last month as taken a lot out of me and to top it off I was now living at home with my father because of my last relationship but it was only for another week until I could move in to my new apartment.

**EPOV**

It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to say to her, I feared if I didn't say it now it would eat my up from the inside out, "It's a mistake, we just can't do it not this way." I wasn't sure how to say how I felt, I 'd known for years I'd wanted to marry Bella but it couldn't be like this not when she didn't know the truth.

Bella had her eyes closed, trying to make sure I wouldn't see her cry I'm sure. "I hate you Cullen! I wish I'd never met you!" She opened her eyes then and they were the coldest I'd ever seen them. I visibly gulped afraid she was going to slap me.

"Be reasonable Bella, these are our friends we are trying to fool. It seems mean…" I was ready to state my case with the hard cold facts, leaving out a few key point but she cut me off.

"Mean! I'll tell you what mean is, mean is forcing me to wear hot pink and parade around all day looking like a hooker!" She spat back at me, I took a step back as she went on, "You talked me into this Edward! We are doing it! End of Story!" Her voice got increasingly higher with ever word and people had started to gather to watch us fight.

I didn't want to fight about it, I wanted to push her up against the side of the building and wow… I tried to tell my brain to stop but it kept going. Her legs wrapped around me as I fucked her right there against the wall, her voice calling out my name as she came.

Snapping out of my fantasy Bella was standing with her hands on her hips looking more then pissed she said, "You don't even listen to me when I talk now!" She stomped off down the side walk and I was left wondering just what she had said when I was mentally violating her. I slid behind the wheel of my Volvo thinking about the events leading up to the plan.

**Six Months Ago**

Jessica and Mike's wedding was one of those long drawn out ceremonies but I took my mind off of the 'They are so lucky to have found each other' shit by watching Bella. That love bullshit was all made up if you ask me. Love and I had never really mixed but as I sat there listening to the people go on and watching Bella impatiently tap her foot. My eyes wondered, as they normally would when around Bella from her foot up her oh so tan legs, to her ass, her hips up the small of her back, over her shoulders and down again I began to think about our almost romance. If that's what you could call it.

It was Junior year and it was going as well as it could, I was single and well I'd made my way though all the girls at Forks High School. Or all the ones worth my time anyway and the one I hadn't was Rosalie Hale. But that was because of my little brother Emmett who had been all about Rose since he met her. Also I was pretty sure he's snap my neck if I even thought about her like that. My little sister Alice, Emmett's twin sister had also made the 'stay away from my friends' rule as soon as I started dating and then Jasper Hale Rose's older brother, and my best friend were other reasons I'd never thought about Rose like that. We had our little group and that was that. We had rules, about the dating thing No one dated inside our group. Poor Emmett got to look but never touch, and Japer and Alice who I was sure had slept together were 'just friends', I was the odd man out. I'd never giving it much thought, it just meant I'd have to find another resource for untapped girls to work my magic on. I could try the Freshmen class again but that was before Isabella Swan.

Weeks before Bella arrived the news of her moving to town hit school. The Popular crowd made room at there table, the girls already planed on hating her and the guys in school were taking bets on how hot she would be. I was already making her name in my little black book under conquests. When Bella walked in to our Biology class I was not prepared for the effect she would have on me. One look and I was at her beck and call, she slid into the seat next to me and I caught the sent of her strawberry shampoo and I was hook on her. I wanted her not in my normal hit 'em and quit 'em way but I wanted to know her. I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. I spent class glancing at her hoping not to get caught. A couple of times I swore she was looking at me but then it might have been me making it up.

My mind wonder until Jasper waved his hand in front of my face, "Dude! Move your ass I want to go get food!" I must have looked dazed because he just shook his head, "Come on you can fantasize about Bella with cake right?" He pushed me toward the door. The wedding had ended and the church was clearing out to head to the reception I'd missed the whole wedding thinking about Bella.

That girl had been on my mind all week, since Angela's wedding and it was beginning to get to me, I couldn't even focus on work. Wait what work? I'd been fired last week for, sleeping with my bosses daughter. Not my fault really, she told me she was older and never mentioned her father, who asks about parent's names when your at a bar at two am anyway. I was four months behind on my rent and my Volvo payment was due. I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Earth to Edward!" The voice broke though my fogging head and I was pleasantly surprised to see Bella standing outside next to my car, "I need a ride to the hall, take me?"

She had that sexy take me now in your car tone, "Depends…do I get anything out of it?" I smirked, "You still owe me you know."

She sighed, "Cullen I'm in no mood to give you head in your car right now." She walked around the car, opened the door and before getting in adds, "Asks me once I get cake in me." The door slammed and I was left with my mouth open breathing a little uneasy. Damn that girl.

Three hours later, countless drinks and god only knows how many slices of cake Bella was sitting in my car looking at me. "Edward Cullen, will you marry me?"

I turned to look at her, "What? Bells I think that last Jack and coke went right to your head." I said laughing, girl had lost her mind.

"No really, I mean it. I have this plan and I need a husband for it." She had turned in the seat so she was looking at me.

"Okay I'll bite, what the fuck are you talking about?" She cleared her throat and went on to tell me her plan. It seemed simple enough but when she was all done I didn't have time to ask more because she passed out in my front seat. As I drove her home I thought about it and there was really only one problem I didn't want it to be fake.

**Tada! The end for now. Reviews will make me want to write more. But remember its my first time be nice! Haha =D**


	2. Chapter 2 Ice Cream and a Meat Cleaver

**Alright so here's the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who favorited or put my story on alert. It means a lot, you have no idea. And I want to thank toesinthesand79 for the review! **

**Oh I own nothing! I wished I did but sadly I don't**

**BPOV**

After storming off, leaving Edward standing outside the Bakery I just walked around town for god knows how long. This plan was a bad one true but we couldn't back out now. I had the dress, the cake was ordered the guests were invited I'd even gotten an espresso machine from Jessica and Mike. I don't remember registry for one but it was free and I loved free stuff. We where weeks away from the big day and I didn't get it. He wanted this all those months ago why now?

My cell phone had been ringing non-stop for about a half an hour so I finally pulled it out of my back pocket, "What!" I hadn't bothered to look at how it was before answering it.

"Whoa! Bell you okay?" It was Emmett and I sighed into the phone a little disappointed that it wasn't Edward.

"Sorry Em, what can I do for you?" I tried to sound happy but after my fight with the ass I wasn't feeling it.

"What happen with you and stupid?" I had to smile, I loved Emmett he was one of my best friends and the only one who scared the hell out of Edward. When I moved to Forks, he, his sister Alice and Rosalie were in my grade but since I was to smart for my own good I was in a lot of advanced placement classes which meant I had more classes with Edward and Jasper.

"Gah! You already talked to him?" I whined into the phone as I opened the door to my apartment and almost dropped my phone, there was Rose and Em sitting at my kitchen counter. I snapped my phone shut and slammed the door, extra hard.

"One woman don't hang up on me its rude, two the door didn't do it and three sit down we bought ice cream." Emmett smiled and held up Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream.

Rosalie held up the three spoons, "Now what happen with Eddie?" I sighed again as I sat my ass down on the bar stool next to Rose.

I took a spoon from her before opening my mouth, "Well we went to pick out the cake…"

"Oh did you go with the triple chocolate? I wanted to go with that but Rose wouldn't let me.." He was cut off by Rosalie, who shot him a death glare. "Sorry, do go in Bella."

"We went to pick out the cake, we went with the French vanilla but not my point we were leaving the store and he tells me he doesn't think he can go though with the wedding." I left out why because well I couldn't tell them we were faking the whole damn thing.

Rosalie's mouth fell open, "What!" She sounded pissed but I couldn't bring myself to look at her, I was so ready to cry that I was pretty sure if I looked at her I'd lose it and Emmett hated when I cried. Like the Prom incident Junior year.

"He is so dead! I'll beat him to death." Emmett dropped his spoon on the counter top and was headed for the door when Rose jumped up and stopped him.

"Em stop, it won't do any good if you go over there yelling at him!" She wrapped an arm around me, I leaned against her squeezing my eyes shut.

"That pansy ass needs a good beating!" He was defeated however so he sat down next to me, when Rosalie said something he listened I was pretty sure it was because he didn't want to piss off the wife and have her cut him off. And believe me I didn't want to see him when he didn't get laid, I'd seen it before and he was like an angry grizzle bear.

"No, he's probably just scared. It's a big step you know that and well he's never really been one for commitment." Rosalie stopped herself knowing how bad it sounded, "Sorry Bella I didn't mean it like that." She patted my shoulder.

"Way to go Rosie!" Emmett shook his head as I wiped away a few tears, "You made her cry."

"No, it wasn't what you said." I sat up and looked at Emmett and Rosalie, they made this perfect couple that made me a little sick at times, I wanted that. "She's right, he's never been able to commit to anything and he sure in the hell never made a commitment to me until a few months ago I shouldn't be surprised."

"But he did commit last month when he popped the question." Rose said with a small smile. If only they knew the real story.

"Maybe that's why I think he might be right." I looked up and they both were standing with their mouths hanging open like fools, Emmett stared to say something but I held up my hand, "No I mean its been a month and we are cramming all the wedding stuff in to a few months…maybe it's just to soon."

A couple of hours later the happy couple left and I was left to my own thoughts, which was a bad idea at the moment because I ended up sitting on my living room floor with my laptop buying new ring tones. I kept glancing at the door hoping Edward would come home. He could at least call, "Doesn't he know I'm waiting on him!" The little voice in my head told me to call him but I pretended not to hear it.

I was programming my new ring tone when my phone rang, it was an unknowing number so I was hesitant to answer it but after the third ring I gave in, "Hello."

The voice on the other end was one that made my skin crawl, "Hiya Bell."

"What the hell do you want Jake!" I almost yelled into the phone, he had a lot of nerve calling now.

"Bells now really is that anyway to talk to the love of your life." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Love of my what? To hell! Jacob Black you left me remember? Over a year ago! For the bleach blond tramp who you let into my house!" He'd been the one person I'd let get into my heart, other then Edward, and Jake had smashed it to pieces. He'd also stolen all of my furniture and locked me out of our house. Forcing me to move back to Forks.

"I miss you Bella, I'm in town and I want to see you. Meet me for dinner?" I pictured seeing him and punching him in the face, it made me smile a little.

"No. I've moved on Jake and well he's way better then you'll ever be. So fuck off and never call me again." I hung up the phone pissed off, the day couldn't get any worse. A fight with my fake fiancée and a phone call from the ex boyfriend from hell. I was living in my own personal hell.

I got up and fell back on the chair behind me, hearing from Jacob had shaking me to the core. I hated the man with every bone in my body and I owed him nothing but why had I chose to tell him Edward was better then him? A voice in the back of my head told me because it was true. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, I was on the verge of tears but I would not cry over Jacob or Edward I'd done that enough in the past.

But how did I know that for sure? I didn't the only reason he was into this fake wedding was for the money. He'd never changed, sleeping with anyone girl who opened her legs for him. I'd never let get that far because I knew I'd never be as good as the girls before me. I wasn't a slut, I wasn't in to all that kinky shit like his favorite little fuck buddy in high school. Fucking Tonya I still hated that little bitch. She would parade around in her short skirts, hanging on Edward like she was the fucking queen of the school because he gave her any kind of attention. Not that she was the only girl he was 'friends' with but she was the only freshmen. He had a past that was far from perfect and I was sure he'd never really settle down. Even for me.

**EPOV**

I didn't know where I was going to end up when I got in the car, I'd just up the petal to the medal and drove. Where I ended up was really no big shocker, Jasper and Alice were waiting for me when I pulled in their driveway.

"Did you have a nice drive Eddie?" Alice said as she pulled my into one of her anaconda grip hugs. "Emmett called told me you and Bella got into a fight." She let go and frowned at me, "What did you do Edward?"

"Alice give the guy a break, why would it have to be his fault?" Jasper smirked, he had a way of egging her on and I really didn't want to be here for the next part of the conversation. Problem was I'd just driven all the way to Seattle and I didn't want to turn around get back in the car and drive home.

"Oh please! It's always his fault!" Alice was a tiny little girl who one never wanted to piss off, you piss her off and your fucked for life.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "I was just saying…." I shot him the 'now you did it' look and he shot me the 'help me out' look. I however was still on her shit list so anything I said wasn't going to help.

"Oh no, don't you dare try to stand up for him Jasper Hale!" I sighed and walked over to the swing on their front porch, this was no longer about me.

"Alice…" Jasper's voice was soft but it wasn't to stop her, it was just so he sounded like he was still interested in the conversation.

"For years I have watch you fuck up with her Edward." She had spun around and was now glaring at me, "It's PROM all over again!"

With that she stomped up the front steps and into the house, slamming the door. Alright so I was wrong the conversation had still been about me. But when were they going to drop the prom story? Jasper shook his head, "Dude, I've been your friend for years now but I'm now your brother in-law and well I hate to say it but Alice is right."

I felt betrayed, my best friend was taking my sisters side, ouch! "Whoa! Did I just hear you right? You can't even pretend to be on my side? Well there goes our beautiful friendship."

Jasper laughed as he leaned against the railing, "It's okay I was in it for your sister."

I gasped, "You used me! I feel so violated and dirty." I looked up at him, looking hurt. "All those late nights, I thought I meant more to you. I no longer love you Jasper Hale." I gave him my best girly sigh.

By now Jasper was almost rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, he was gasping to take a deep breath. When he had finally caught his breath he shook his head, "I knew you always had a thing for me Cullen, I just didn't know you had it so bad."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Hale but you aren't got what it takes for me to get all hot and bothered." I said laughing.

Jasper grinned, "Yeah that's a good thing because I don't think I could afford to be in a relationship with two Cullen's. Your sister is far to high maintenance for me at times."

I had to smile Alice was a pretty lucky girl to have found Jasper and lucky for me I didn't feel the need to be all overprotective of her. Jasper was the shit and if I ever needed someone on my side it would be him. Sure I'd done some stupid ass shit in school and in College I'd not stopped doing the stupid things but the nice thing about Jasper was he'd always been there to pull me back from the edge when I went a step to far.

"So, what the hell really happen with Bella?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to me.

I took a deep breath and started, "It was nothing really we went to pick out the cake and the shit hit the fan." I looked down at my feet. "I don't know what I did Jasper it's all just a lot ya know?"

"What? You mean chocolate of vanilla? It was pretty easy for us, Alice wanted chocolate, I wanted vanilla." He smiled, "She won, the girl always wins man know that now or else your just gonna fail this marriage shit."

"I already did that." I shook my head, "I told her I just wasn't ready to get married." I was pretty sure I'd fucked up for the last time with Bella. When I got back to our, her apartment I was prepared for all my stuff to be outside at the curb and for her to have changed the locks.

"So what you guys called off the wedding?" I didn't look up but I knew the look I was getting.

"No, well…maybe. Man I don't know she did a lot of yelling and walked away but that's it. I got in the car called Emmett told him I needed him t check on her and drove here." Even in the middle of a fight I had to make sure she didn't completely hate me.

"Damn man, you had better Emmett can calm her ass down because if you have to call your parents and tell them the wedding is off you'd better be prepared to change your name and move."

My parents, shit I'd completely forgotten about them, they were helping up pay for the whole wedding and helping me pay rent. And it was a well known fact the only reason they were doing that much was because it was Bella. They had loved her from the start. "Fuck!"

"And you thought Alice would be the scary one." Jasper said not really trying to be helpful he was just stating the facts. Esme was going to kill me and I didn't even want to think about Carlisle. "Want my advice?"

"Why else would I be here?" I looked over at him, rolling my eyes, "So Alice can remind me of all the times I've fucked Bella over."

"There is quite the list, Prom, your graduation party, the summer before we left for school…need I go on?"

I slapped him in the back of the head, "Right sorry, call her up, no drive your ass back there, get down on your knees and beg her to forgive your stupid ass." He stood up and smiled, "The woman is the best thing to happen to you. Don't let her get away again." He left me sitting on the swing alone.

I hated to admit it but he said just what I needed to hear, I looked up and realized by the time I got back to Forks it would be really late but I needed to get back to my girl. She was the only one I was ever going to want and I made a promise, to a girl to marry her that's just what I would do. I had a little over a month to convince her to marry me for real, not just for the stuff and the money.

I jumped back in my car for the long drive back home. I turned on my cell phone, hoping that there would be a voicemail from Bella. There was ten missed called but not one of them was from her. Most of them were from Emmett and Rosaline. But then there was a missed call from a number I didn't remember ever seeing. When I got done with the calls from Rose and Emmett, most were death threats and the last one from Blondie was a nice call that said if I didn't fix things with Bella Rose would gladly castrate me with a rusty meat cleaver. Her tone was all sweet and upbeat but the words made my balls ache. She wouldn't think twice about carrying out the threat. And more then likely Emmett would help her do it. So much for brotherly love. That's what happens when your family like the girl your with better then you. Then again when the guy was me I was surprised they had even let her go though all the planning of this wedding. I turned on the radio to keep myself awake and let my mind wonder to Bella, what was she doing and was she thinking about me.

**Well there you have it chapter two.....and for all you Jacob fans, sorry in my story he's not one of the good guys but I can promise you will see more of him. Also I know this chapter wasn't all drama-ness but we can't always have drama can we? Reviews make me write faster! =D**


	3. Chapter 3 Hot and Hotter

**And here we go again! I want to take a few moments to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites. It makes me all happy :D Now this chapter starts out with Edward's point of view because it was easier to write that way. Enjoy.**

**Oh I don't own anything. Just the ideas in my twisted brain!**

**EPOV**

When I got back to the apartment I took it as a good sign that my stuff wasn't on the lawn. But when I opened the front door my mother hit the floor. There Bella was dancing around the apartment to…was that Britney…and Bella was singing.

_It's Been A While_

_I Know I Shouldn't Have Kept You Waiting_

_But I'm Here Now_

_I Know It's Been A _

_I'm Glad You Came_

_And I've Been Thinking 'bou__t_

_How You Say My Name_

_Got My Body Spinning_

_Like A Hurricane_

_And It Feels LikeYou Got Me Going Insane_

_And I Can't Get Enough_

_So Let Me Get It Up_

I was mesmerized by the movement of her hips, I shut the door as quietly as possible but over the music I was sure she couldn't hear me. She was cleaning and singing, I'd known her long enough to know that was a bad thing. Not to mention it was now three am, she was never up this late.

_Ooh looks like we're alone now (Ahh)_

_You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now (Ahhh) _

_I'm a hit defrost on ya, let's get it blazin' (Uh-huh) _

_We can turn the heat up, if you wanna (Ahh) _

_Turn the lights down low, if you wanna (Ahhh)_

_Just wanna move ya but you're froze up_

_That's what I'm saying _

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Once you warm up to me _

_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot) _

_Let me break the ice _

_Allow me to get you right _

_Once you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_So you warming up yet? _

And when I looked toward the kitchen I saw there was our espresso machine now sitting on the counter. It was then I understood, she had been waiting for me to come home. It made me smile and then I wanted to kick my own ass. I should have called The living room was spotless, she was pissed at me.

_You got me hypnotized _

_I've never felt this way _

_You got my heart beating like an 808 _

_Can you rise to the occasion (Ahh)_

_I'm patiently waiting (Ahh)_

_'Cause it's getting late and I can't get enough _

_So let me get it up Ooh looks like we're alone now (Ahh) _

_You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now (Ahhh) _

_I'm a hit defrost on ya, let's get it blazin' (Uh-huh) _

_We can turn the heat up, if you wanna (Ahh) _

_Turn the lights down low, if you wanna (Ahhh) _

_Just wanna move ya but you're froze up _

_That's what I'm saying _

I leaned back on the door hoping not to break the spell in the room. I hadn't seen Bella this free in a long time. Hell I don't think I'd ever seen her this free. She never let her guard down around me. I'd tried to be a good friend but still I felt like I was missing part of the story.

_Let me break the ice _

_Allow me to get you right _

_Once you warm up to me Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_Let me break the ice _

_Allow me to get you right _

_Once you warm up to me _

_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_I like this part Ho_

_It feels kinda good_

_Yeah Woo! _

It was right then that Bella did this little spin and caught my staring at her. Busted. Here comes the yelling. I'd prepared myself for it. But then she locked eyes with me and I was lost in the pools of chocolate, I almost missed the fact that she hadn't stopped singing along with the CD. She moved across the room and took my hand, she pulled my from my spot at the door.

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right _

_Once you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_Let me break the ice (Oh) _

_Allow me to get you right _

_Once you warm up to me, yeah_

_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_Hot _

I wasn't sure what to do with Bella now. My normal 'I'm a ladies man' attitude would never work she'd been there, done that with me. It had no effect on her at all and as she pulled me closer I was burning up. Just like the song said she was making me hot. I didn't think I was going to make it to the end of the song if she kept pressing her body to mine.

_Let me break the ice _

_Allow me to get you right_

_Once you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right _

_Once you warm up to me, yeah_

_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

The song ended, yet we stayed where we were standing in the living room. I knew I had to say something, I looked down at her and she smiled up at me for a split second and then bam! It was like I was hit by a Mack truck

"Where in the hell have you been?" She turned and found the power button on the CD player to stop the music. "It's three AM!" She was starting to sound more and more like a wife, it caused me to smile and that wasn't good because Bella saw it and snapped. "Listen Cullen I know I'm not your girlfriend and your just in this so you can pay for you fucking car but I'd like you to remember until we actual do get married we have to play the parts, so if your going off to meet up with one of your playmates I expect you to call and tell me."

She started toward the bedroom, I was faster then her and blocked the door, "Listen little miss smart ass! I was at Alice and Jasper's! And let's talk about why the hell you walked away like a big pouting baby yesterday!"

"Me? Your putting it all on me? Go to hell Cullen! You started it. This was your idea to fake this wedding and now you're the one telling me you don't want to!"

"My idea? No! It was your drunken idea, I just wasn't sober enough to say no!" That was when the water works started and I caved, "I'm sorry Bella, your right it was my stupid idea."

"No it wasn't it was mine." She was sobbing now and she sank to the floor, "I thought it was all a bad dream but it was my idea."

I slowly walked over and sat next to her on the floor, "It was your idea but I agreed to it too." I put my arm around her shacking shoulder, pulling her to me I went on. "We put up a pretty good show Bella, the dating the proposal, the wedding plans. We have them all fooled but you can't fool me. What really happen before you moved back home?"

Bella sighed, as she sat up, crossing her legs under her she looked up at me with her tear stained cheeks. I reached up and wiped away a single tear that slid down her cheek. "Jacob Black and his slut Lauren, my boobs are bigger them my brain…I don't even know here last name."

Now I wasn't stupid enough to think I was the only one Bella dated, I knew there were others but I didn't know about this Black kid but I didn't like the sound of him. "So he was the one who robbed you?"

Bella shook her head and giggled, "No, I wasn't robbed Edward." She bite down on her lower lip and I fought the urge to lick it. "Jacob Black was my boyfriend, my fiancée, until the day I came home to find him in my kitchen with his pants around his ankles and Lauren on her knees in front of him." She shivered a little as she went on, "They didn't even stop when they saw me, she just kept on sucking on his lollipop." She paused for a second as she gagged, "He looked at me told me it was over and to pack my shit and leave. I took some of my things what would fit in my truck but when I went back the next day he'd change the locks and all my stuff was gone."

I was in shock, that was so not the story she told anyone. She had just told everyone that she had a neighbor how broke in and stole her stuff and took off. "Bella why didn't you tell me before, I would have gone and beat the shit out of him."

"Why? You've done the same thing to me. Prom remember."

**Flashback **

"Hey Bella I'll be back in a bit, I have to get some air." I ducked out of the gym and ran into Tonya in the hall.

"Edward Cullen, looking fine as hell as always." She smiled a bit and I turned to walk away but she put her hand on my arm to stop me. "Edward, why are you her with that silly girl. She can never make you come like I can."

Now I don't have a good excuse for what I did. To this day I don't now what possessed me to go with her that night but I did. We made our way to the parking lot. Her car was closer then mine so we ended up in her backseat.

I to this day don't know who told her I was out there with Tonya but we were out there and she was doing her thing. I was in heaven, mouth wrapped around my cock, her head bobbing up and down. I was close and the door flew open. Bella screamed and I was suddenly in hell.

I shook my head to clear the picture from my head, the look on Bella's face that night still hunted me, "Not the same thing Bella. I was stupid and never stole your stuff."

She laughed, "True and at least you were smart enough to stop when I caught you and slut R' us in the car." She smiled and my heart melted. "Hell you even apologized."

**BPOV**

I sat there with Edward and I felt like I had to tell him about Jacob. After all it was about time I told someone. I hadn't told anyone not even Emmett and Rose who I tell everything to. "But I didn't tell anyone because no one liked Jake. Rose and Em were always trying to get me to break up with him. We were only engaged for a few months and I didn't want people to know how stupid I was."

"Oh Bells, your not stupid, he was a jackass." I watched Edward and his topaz eyes and they looked like he was holding back. He wanted to say more but wasn't sure how to say it. "He didn't deserve you Isabella Marie Swan."

I sat here staring at the man that stole my heart. It was hard to believe we were here today. In high school he was the man who tormented my dreams, and my fantasies. I hated him but I wanted him. Back then I couldn't have him, that stupid 'don't date inside the group' rule. Not that I really wanted to date him, I just wanted to fuck him blind to get him out of my system. Yet I didn't want to be just a number in his little black book. And I know I didn't love him back then. I just really liked him. "Edward, don't say things like that. It makes a girl think you may actually want to marry her."

Something flashed in those Topaz eyes and before I knew it I was on my back with Edward on top of me. His mouth met mine and the sparks flew between us. I'd felt the spark before but this was more.

"Bella, you silly little girl, who wouldn't want to marry you." He said between kisses. My eyes fluttered shut and I lost it. I was putty in his hands.

"Cullen." I whispered in a demanding tone, "I want you." He responded with something muffled against my neck. My hands found the edge of his t-shirt and I tugged at it. I needed to feel his skin against mine, NOW.

He stopped sucking and nipping at my neck long enough to pull his shirt off. "You have on to many clothes Swan." He gave me an almost evil grin and his hand found the edge of my shirt and in one swift movement I was shirtless.

Pulling him to me we fell back to the floor, I was desperate to finally go where I'd never gone before. His hand worked their way over my hips. Looping his thumbs under the waistband of my pajama pants he broke the kiss and looked at me, I lifted my hips and he slid my pants off, tossing them aside.

Once I was laying there with nothing but my panties on I began to panic, what if I wasn't good enough for him, I'd never been good enough for anyone before. My silent panic attack stopped once him mouth found mine again.

My fingers fumbled to find the button on his jeans but once I'd found them I had them open in a flash. But then the unthinkable happen. The phone rang. Edward and O both pulled away and groaned. "Damn it!" Edward cursed as I sat up. "Don't answer it Bella."

"I have to, its four am it could be an emergency." The rule in my house had always been when someone called after ten pm or before nine am someone had better be dying or your car broke down. I pulled back on my pants then I reached for the phone and sighed, "Hello."

The voice on the other end made me want to giggle and I never want to giggle, "So Bella did my dumb ass of a brother come home?"

Emmett.

"You have really bad timing Em." I heard Edward growl and I turned to smile at him.

"Oh I do, do I?" I heard the smile in his voice, I wanted to reach though the phone and straggle him.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and nuzzled my neck, causing me to shiver. "I'm hanging up." Before he could argue I hit the off button and dropped the phone to the floor. I spun around to face Edward. "I'm going to kill your brother." He chuckled and I sighed, "Good night Cullen."

With that I picked my discarded shirt off the floor and retreated to my room. Disaster averted. I could plead temporary insanity to the almost sex on the floor but no one would buy it. I pulled the covers back on my bed, as I fell back against the pillows and sighed, I committed tonight to memory. I'd be using it over and over again. As a matter of a fact I'd be using it again right now. I reached over and pulled out what I liked to call Edward Jr. Emmett might have fucked up the real thing but nothing would stop me now, I would have Edward tonight.

I removed all if my close and tossed them to the floor. Naked in my bed I turned on EJ and let him work his magic. I had myself all worked up, with the scene playing in my head it didn't take all that long. I could still taste him on me. My head fell back against the pillows my eyes opened just enough and I locked eyes with Edward.

**Ohh so it's a little bit of a cliff hanger. What will happen now? You'll just have to come back and find out won't you! The song Bella sang is 'Break the Ice' by Briteny Spears. Reviews make me happy. So please review and tell me what you think, it's my first time so be kinda nice. Ha. =D**


	4. Chapter 4 Drink Up

**Here it is kiddies. Once agian I would love to thank all the people who posted reviews for this story and all one who favorited or put it on alert. It means sooooo much to a girl like me! Thank you!**

**Oh and so I don't get sued...I don't own a thing. I wish I did....**

**BPOV**

It had been one week. A week in hell. I still couldn't speak to Edward after he'd walked in on me in the middle of…I couldn't even think about it. I could of sworn I shut the door before I stripped and like my mind take over. I don't think I made that much noise, I could be wrong. BUT the worse part was once I realized Edward was standing in my door watching my performance, so to speak I didn't stop. Watching him, watch me was enough to push me over the edge. When I came I bit back screaming out his name.

He didn't say a word, just turned and fled from the room. That made a girl feel real good.

I was now sitting with Alice and Rosalie at the diner, my mind was on anything but what the two were not talking about. My mind kept going back to Edward. We had spent a week walking around on eggshells. We spoke when we had to, other then that he watched sports, I hid in my room and read. I was now re-reading The Stephanie Plum series by Janet Evanovich. I was on the Eighth book, Hard Eight one of my faves.

"Bella!" Rose waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I blinked and looked at her, "What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Bella? You've barely touched your food." Rose looked at me, frowning.

"Nothing. Why?" I so didn't want to talk about what was up with me. What was up was I was an idiot, a very horny idiot.

Alice shook her head and Rose rolled her eyes at me, finally Alice spoke up, "Its been a week since your little fight with Edward and you seem sad."

"I'm not sad. A little annoyed maybe but not sad." I pick up a fry, stuffing it in my mouth. With food in my mouth I spoke, "The fight is over, all is fine on the Edward front."

Rose laughed, "Chew and swallow, then speak Bella!" She picked at my fries, "But I don't buy it, everything is not fine."

"I'm sorry Bella but I must say I agree with her, something is going on with you two, I can't tell quite what it is but something is off." She smiled big, "But I know what will fix it all!" I groaned, "Shopping!"

Rosalie giggled and put her hand over mine, "It's okay Bella I won't let her over do it." Pushing away my plate I banged my head against the table.

"Don't be dramatic Isabella!" I didn't look up but I knew she was grinning from ear to ear, "We must shop for things for your honeymoon! We want you to be dressed to kill."

I finally looked up and sighed, Alice the shop-aholic strikes again. "Fine!"

Alice jumped up and quickly paid the bill. Rose and I got up and made our way to Alice's yellow eyesore of a car, "Must she do this to me? She knows I fucking hate when she ambushes me with shopping!" I leaned against the car waiting for Alice to unlock the car doors.

Rose stood next to me, "She just loves to shop, haven't you learnt you can fight her on the shopping thing?" She smiled but I knew she was waiting for her turn to ask about the fight, again.

"Oh for fucks sake! Just ask Rosie!" I glanced at the people walking by and my jaw dropped, one of the girls was Lauren the kitchen hooker. I looked down at my feet and when the doors unlocked behind me I jumped. "Damn it!" Rosalie looked at me like I'd lost my marbles and Alice giggled. "Shut up." I pulled open the door and threw myself in the car.

The girls followed my lead but both were looking at me like I was crazy, "Bella what was that?" Alice asked quietly, I shook my head I didn't want to think about it Lauren was in Port Angles. Fuck! That meant Jacob was to close to home. Not good, not good at all. Damn it all to hell!

I lied though my teeth, "Nothing, I'm just a bit jumpy." It was true I wanted to jump out of the car and poke out Lauren's eyes but not before finding Jacob and ripping off his balls. "Girls I hate to cut the trip short but I need to get home." Seeing the blonde gave my a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Thanks to Rosalie, Alice didn't fight the going home early, I felt bad but I couldn't stand being in the same town as the bitch. I gave a sigh of relief as I opened my door, Edward wasn't home. Last thing I needed was to have him here. I kicked off my shoes at the door and made a beeline for the kitchen. I needed a drink. A big drink.

I was a drinker, but it was normally a social thing, parties and what not but today I was throwing it all out the window. I yanked open the fridge and found the vodka. I poured myself a big glass. I went into my bedroom to read my book. I wanted to forget today even happen but seeing Lauren had shaken me up. Jacob calling and now seeing her, it was like a bad dream that I couldn't wake up from. Maybe I died, that's it was it, I was living in hell. But if I was in hell then why was I faking a wedding to Edward? Maybe I was in a coma and I was having dream. That could happen right?

I was sipping my vodka thinking about just how my life turned out like this when there was a knock on my door, "Come in." I said it softly hoping it wasn't who I knew it was.

The door opened and I smiled, it was a forced smile but he'd never know the difference. "What are you doing home so soon? I thought you were having a girl's day." He leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed, looking at me.

"I cut it short, didn't feel like having to go though an Alice shopping 'til you drop day." he smirked and I glared, "Don't say it."

"It's just shopping you know how Alice gets."

"Gah, you sound like Rose!" I said before downing what was left in my glass, I needed more. So I sat up and moved toward the door. Edward didn't moved, "Excuse me I need more water."

The laughing filled the room, "Water? Bells that's not water. I saw you pour the glass." He smiled as I felt my jaw drop open, he'd been home, how had I not seen him. "So what's with the afternoon drinking?"

"Spending time with your sister can do that to me." He just gave me the 'your lying' look and I sighed, "If you must know I had a bad day." More like a bad week, avoiding him.

"Mhm, sure…what happen break a nail?" He sounded so cocky it made my want to hit him but instead I pushed past him, ignoring the sharp sting of electricity when my hand touched his chest. I poured another tall glass and then leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Bells, what happen?" His voice sounded concerned but I was still pissed at him so I chose to just say nothing, yes it was childish.

"Fine! Forgive me for caring!" He huffed, "What the hell is wrong with you this last week is like I'm living with Super Emo Bella." I heard the bedroom door shut and I sighed, it was only then that I turned to look at where he had been standing. Did he call me Emo? That basted! He didn't want to know the names I had for him right now. None of them were nice and some of them even Rose who could swear like a sailor when provoked would was my mouth out with Dawn dish soap.

**EPOV**

So calling her Emo was wrong, she wasn't acting Emo but she was acting like a bitch, calling her that would have resulted in knives being thrown at my head. Note to self when fighting with your fake soon to be wife don't fight with here were there are thing that could kill you. This week was something out of bizarre-o world.

Ever since I'd walked in on Bella and her little plastic friend, things were just off between us. I don't think it was that big of a deal, it was less traumatic then some of the things she'd walked in on my doing. I mean her walking in on Tonya and I had been bad for me I could only imagine what it did to her. I know it lead to me fantasizing about her, me and Tonya. But now I had a new fantasy, her, me and that vibrator. Her saying my name over and over. Thinking about it made me hard.

After our little fight in the kitchen I'd shut myself in her bedroom. Hoping she'd barge in after me and drag me back it to the fight, it wasn't like her to let me get the last word. Or and this was the part of me who wanted her to come in rip my clothes off and finish what we had started the other night before Emmett called and fucked it up. It was that part of me who was bound to get me in trouble. As I sat down on her bed I looked around the room. Everything in here was so her, the book case was filled, the music collection she owned was amazing, she had a little bit of everything but one could tell she liked the old school rock. She had a thing for The Rolling Stones and Meatloaf, And a strange obsession with Pop music that I would never understand.

The light sound of tapping on the door brought my attention back in to focus. "Edward." Bella said though the door, that voice was going to kill me. She knocked louder this time and her voice got a little louder, "Edward!"

"Yes Bella?" I slid off the bed, slowly I crossed the room and pulled the door open. "What can I do for you." She let out a breath and looked relived. I knew what she was thinking so I had to push it. "No I'm not playing with your vibrator. But if you want to come in and show me what you were doing last week, I'd love a repeat performance.

I watched her eyes go big, for half a second I swear she stopped breathing. But then her eyes focused again and she glared at me, "Okay ew." She sighed but I saw it in her eyes she was thinking about it. "If your done with the sex jokes, Alice just called she and the gang are coming over. We are having a get-together." By the tone in her voice, it hadn't been her idea but the wonderful Alice. "So if you come out her and help me cook I'd appreciate it."

She walked away and I let my eyes follow her hips all the way back to the kitchen. Damn that girl. I followed her and asked, "Yes dear what are we making?"

"Pizza." She picked up the cordless and tossed it to me. "Get enough for all of us." She smiled big adding, "And by all of us I mean.."

I cut her off laughing, "Emmett." I sat down at the counter as I dialed the pizza place. Bella jumped up on counted happily sipping yet another glass of 'water' making me wonder just what number it was. I hung up, "Four should cover us right?" Bella shrugged, "I got breadsticks and chicken wings too." That should do it but with all of us one could never tell, we ate like pigs at times.

"It will if Emmett ate before they left the house, she said giggling the whole time. She was extra happy, I was about to tell her to maybe cut back on the vodka when Emmett and Rose came in the door.

"Dude knocking, look it up!" I said looking at him, he just laughed at me.

"Really forgive him he's been like a kid in a candy store since Jasper told him there would be pizza and booze." Rosalie said as she hugged Bella and I. "He's your brother I just married him."

"I don't claim him half of the time." I threw my hand in the air.

"Hey now! You were the one who wanted to get married." Emmett argued as he helped himself to a beer. I had to laugh as Rose shot him the 'do you want to get any' look. But I think he missed it because he added, "I just showed up when and where you told me too."

Rose retorted with, "Sure but you all to ready to rip away my white dress and have your way with me that night." Em just shrugged, Rose glared at him. Bella started to laugh and patted Rose on the back. It was a fact that Emmett did in fact rip Rosalie's very expensive wedding and a year and a half later had not been forgiven.

"I tell you Eddie do not rip the dress! You'll pay for it for the rest of your fucking life." He walked out to the living room and flopped into the lazy-boy.

"I'll keep that in mind but I've always had more self-control." I said as I opened a beer to get the party started, joining Em in the living room I added, "But you and Rosie have been humping like rabbit's for years so why let a dress stop you." Emmett smirked as there was something that flew at my head.

"Edward! Don't talk about me I'm right here!" She looked at me, "And hello I don't talk about your sex life so you don't get to talk about mine but if you want to push me I could share a story my broth told me." I picked up the water bottle she had throwing at me. Turning to look at her I stopped myself from saying something smart assed when I saw the look on her face. All I could do was nod and she smiled like she'd won some kind of award.

Bella had been pretty quite for awhile but that sparked her interest, "Oh please Rosa do tell." She was already drunk so I'm not sure she even knew what she was saying.

"Rosie! Don't." It was two simple words but it did the trick. Rosalie looked from me to Bella to Em and finally tossed her hands in the air and shook her head. I knew what story she had head and it was one even the drunk Bella didn't need to hear. There was a knock on the door, Alice and Jasper walked in followed by the pizza girl.

I got up and paid her, Emmett followed closely behind me wanting to be the first one at the pizza. I rolled my eyes and handed him the boxes as I shut the door. He was already drooling al over the place as he set the pizza's down on the counter. "Food's here, dig in." I caught Bella eye she was drinking more of the clear stuff. "Bella how about some pizza to soak up some of that water huh?"

"Sure," She slid off the counter and grabbed a slice of cheese pizza. She barely spoke to me and I once again wonder what the h ell happen early today. "So what's the plan tonight boys and girls."

Alice who was stuffing her face stopped long enough to answer, "Oh! Movies! Jasper and I stopped on our way here and picked up movies. We got Bride Wars and Le Divorce." Bella nodded as she sat down on the couch.

"Kate Hudson movies? Really?" Emmett wined and I smiled, chick flicks.

"Are you shocked Em, Allie was always making us watch things we never wanted to." Alice shot me a 'shut the hell up' look and I just walked away to sit next to Bella. She scotched away from me and I sighed. Alice and Jasper took the floor in front of us and Rose and Em settled in to the Lay-Boy. The lights were turned off as Alice stared the movie, It was feeling very High school.

The movie was half over when Bella finally moved over so she was sittings next to me. She placed her head on my shoulder. Yup it was very high school like night. So I pulled a very high school move and stretched, slipping my arm around her shoulders.

**Tada! So there we have it another** **chapter. Oh and for anyone who is wounding Janet Evanovich's Stephanie Plum series is Awesome so check it out! Reviews will make me write faster. SO tell me what you think. If you want more that is. Until next time. =D**


	5. Chapter 5 Obsession and Confession

**Here we are again kiddies. THANK YOU to all you lovely people who have Reviewed, favorited, & alerted this story. I didn't think it was going to be well liked at all it was just something out of my twisted brain! I will say this when I sat down to write this chapter this was not what I had in mind, but I liked it better. So read on! :D**

**And like I need to say it, but I will I do not own a thing! Just this keyboard and the paper I had the story written on.**

**BPOV**

The boy thought he was so smooth slipping his arm around me. Like I'd never seen him pull that yawn and stretch move. But I must have been more then okay with it because by the end of the first movie I'd made myself at home on his lap. And he liked it, very much. I have to put all the blame on the vodka and the fact everyone was to into the second movie for what happen next.

When Bride Wars had ended we all got up and stretched, I'd taken the time to change into my pajamas and poured yet one last glass of that 'feel good medicine', my fifth for the night and I know it's what put me over the edge. I plopped back on the couch, Edward took his seat next to me, Rose turned out the lights and Alice started Le Divorce. That was all I remembered of last night. It was all a blur until I sat down at the kitchen table this morning and he smiled at me, "Morning Bells"

That brought it all flooding back, him saying my name. I remembered it all. "Edward." I would play it cool, he was drinking last night to. He may have forgotten. Fat chance he was looking at me with that 'I know what you did' smirk and god help me it made me so wet I could have slid off the chair. I cleared my throat and asked rather meekly, "Pass the comics."

He said nothing as he passed me the paper, I for half a second thought I'd gotten away with it. Until he got up to get more coffee. He had to walk behind my chair, he stopped. I was all to aware of his every movement, his breathing. I felt him brush my hair back as he leaned in and kissed my neck. The fire it started in my body was almost a little scary. Turning to look at him I meant to tell him off but he caught my lips with his and kissed me.

It caught me so off guard that I moaned. But I wasn't sure it was really me, I felt like there was someone else in the room with us moaning away. He pulled away and smirked. It was so like him, get me going and then take it away. I looked at him and he said, "Thanks for last night Bella but I really have to get going I'm late for my tux fitting."

He was out the door and I was left to mop up the puddle on the floor. He'd made me all gooey. "Fucking Jackass!" I mumbled into my coffee. He'd played with me this morning but I vowed to myself I would get him back. It was on my to do list along with getting him to see me as more then a money plan. It was a hard process but I would do it. I had two weeks until dooms day and when I walked in to that church I wanted to be walking into my life with Edward.

I drank my coffee and then took a nice long shower. I tried to clear my mind, let the hang over fade, my mind wouldn't stop going back to something Rosalie had said last night. It was something I'd over heard, it was not meant for me. _"Edward you have to tell her, do you want her to find out when its to late?" _I was in to much of a fog last night to care but in the daylight I was scared. What didn't I know? It taunted me as I got dressed.

I was in the living room cleaning up the left over from last night, careful to avoid looking at the couch for to long. I still couldn't believe I'd done it. Right the in the middle of a group, my best friends and his brother and sister. I was turning into Tonya. My mouth went dry thinking about it, god help me I liked it, I wanted to do it again.

The knock on the door stopped the train of thought, I wonder who it was, if it was Alice or Rose they would use their key to get in, that's just them. I tossed the beer bottles under the sink and went to get the door. Opening it I was face to face with a bouquet of roses and a delivery boy. "Isabella Swan?" The boy asked and I just nodded, "For you." He handed me the flowers and disappeared down the hall.

I shut the door smiling, Edward was really out doing himself today. Setting them on the counter I opened the card, read it and it fell from my fingers. I pushed the flowers over they tumbled off the counter to the floor and the vase shattered into a million shards of glass.

I stood there looking at the mess, I was now in over my head. I dialed Rosalie's cell number and when she answered I cried into the phone, "I need you." I hung up locked myself in the bathroom singing to myself until Rosalie showed up.

_These versions of violence _

_Sometimes subtle sometimes clear_

_ And the ones that go unnoticed _

_Still leave their mark once disappeared_

"Bella!" Rosalie's voice floated though the door and I relaxed, as I pulled the door open. She wrapped me in a hug. "Its okay babe I'm here."

I sank in to her arms and the tears that had dried up, fell again, "He's back, and he's watching me, us." I said into her shoulder, "He knows where I live, how is that possible Rose I can't really deal with this now."

"Sh! Bella is okay." So here I was getting married, I was happily trying to get my life back and now I had to deal with more of this shit. There it was sitting on my floor. Rose sat me in the chair as she cleaned up the mess I'd made. "We don't have to tell anyone about this Bella. Jake will not get you."

I wish I could by that, Jacob Black was an obsessive ass. But I'd found that out way to late. Before the Lauren thing and after I'd had my run ins with his other side. Jake once followed me around for a whole month, determined to prove I was sleeping with Emmett. When I found out I'd confronted his ass and broken up with him. But I was dumb and naïve, just out of high school and ready to be loved. I'd taken him back a few months later and things were good for years until he over heard me talking on the phone to Rosalie about what a nice ass Emmett had, it was taken out of contents and he went all obsessive again.

I'd left him for the second time but again I wound up back with Jacob. Why? Simple. I'd run into Edward at Rose and Em's wedding. I knew he would be there and I knew what had happen at Alice and Jasper's wedding but I'd thought then that maybe we would hook up and end up happily ever. Wrong.

**Flashback**

"Bella come dance with me?" I was sitting at the head table watching everyone dance, wishing I could get my feet to move like that. I turned and looked at Edward all dressed in his rented tux and I smiled but shook my head.

"Isabella Swan I want to see you out here shaking your fine ass!" Alice shouted into the microphone, fuck, who let that girl have an amp. The cheering began and I sighed and held out my hand to Edward. We made our way to the middle of the floor as the Chicken Dance started. I'd been duped! There I was in the middle of the worlds worst dance ever! Dancing was not for the uncoordinated and the Chicken Dance was a disaster.

I tried to back out but Emmett and Edward were there with me in the middle of them. I was forced to dance, not well of course but I danced. By the end Edward was laughing so hard that he was a very unhealthy shade of blue and purple. I made my way to the corner with cake and a glass of rum and coke. I was determined to forget I'd just done that. But there were pictures I was sure.

In my corner Edward found me, "Hiding are we Swan?" I rolled my eyes and finished my cake. He stole a drink from my cup and added, "Come on Bella you didn't fall on your ass that much."

"My ass hurts I fell on it like four times and you only caught my once." I stole my drink back and downed it. "I need more rum." He smiled and I went weak in the fucking knees, I knew where that smile would lead.

He took the glass and set it on the table, "I've got a better idea come with me." I got up and followed him, as we passed Jasper I took his beer finished it and handed the empty bottle back to him. Edward barely made it out the door before he pulled me to him. "I'll kiss it and make it better." We made it to my truck but it wasn't fast enough for him. Once in the truck we picked up where we'd left off at Alice's wedding. A couple of amazing orgasms later I was fixing my dress and he was putting his shirt back on, my ass was all better but my heart was still beat up. He kissed my forehead before walking away, "Let me know when your ready to go all the way."

So I wasn't ready to give in to him yet but he found someone who was and left with her that night. I left and went crawling back to Jake.

I shook my head and watched Rose in the kitchen, she was replacing the trash bag so the roes were gone. "I thought once he kicked me out I was done with him. I mean shouldn't the new slut be the new obsession?"

"Once obsessed, always obsessed." Rose said and I nodded wasn't that the truth. My new and old obsession was Edward.

**EPOV**

Really I should just buy a fucking tux, with all the times I've needed one in the last few years. This time was different though I wanted everything to be perfect for the girl of my dreams. I came home singing softly to myself.

_Well, I've had my eye on you_

_ For __a long, long time_

_ I'm watching every thing you do_

_ Baby, you're gonna be mine_

The apartment was all to quiet so I figured Bella had gone out with the girls to make up for yesterday. I hadn't figured out what caused the sudden drinking from Bella but I would get it out of her. It didn't really matter after what happen last night I thought I should get her dunk all the time. Anything that caused Bella to let herself out of her box was good. But I never thought she'd go so far.

_Come on go with me babe _

_Come on go with me girl _

_Baby, let's go _

_To the cabin down below_

I mean I was still reliving every time I closed my eyes, the way she told me to take off my pants, the way she sighed when she settled herself on my lap and slid off her pajama pants, as I let my fingers dance up her leg I was almost shocked to find no panties in my way. But the best moment ever was when our body's became one. I'd imagined having sex with Bella and sex on the couch with my brother, sister and there better half's in the room wasn't how it went but fuck it was hot as hell and I was planning on thanking her.

I heard the bedroom door open and close so I looked over ready to say something kinky but it was Rose and I almost puke little. "Blondie, what are you doing here?" She looked at my and put her pointer finger to her lips. "Don't shh me it's my apartment."

She glared at me, I felt the knives hit my skin, "Shut up! If you wake Bella so help me I will rip out your throat!" I took a step back, "She just fell asleep and I'd like it to stay that way." She whispered in a harsh tone.

I was lost, Bella was a bit hungover when I left but it was nothing aspirin and a hot shower wouldn't cure. "Help me out here Rosalie what happen?" She beckoned me into the kitchen and shut the door, "Rose…"

"Sit down we need to talk." I gulped and she just pointed to the chair opposite hers. "Sit. Down. Cullen."

She put some force into the words and I sat, almost afraid for my life. Rosalie was one tough bitch but when it came to matters involving Bella she and Emmett were a force to be reckoned with. After the prom escapade Rose broke my nose and Emmett didn't speak to me for a month.

"Now it was never my place to tell you this but it's time you know." She picked up her can of Dr. Pepper and took a sip, buying herself time to pick a place to start. It worried me. "How much do you know about Bella's life pre-moving back?"

"Um, she moved back when she got robbed." I didn't know what to tell her because Bella had told me she hadn't told anyone about Jacob Black and the Lauren girl.

Rose nodded, "Right, well…she wasn't robbed." I nodded and she held up to stop me from talking. "So she told you that much?" I nodded, not speaking she was the one telling the story. "Hmm well I'm glad she told you that much before me." I wasn't sure where the hell she was going with this. "So you know then who Jacob Black is?"

She was testing out how much I knew, "Her ex…" I didn't add fiancée because I didn't want to think about the fact that there had been someone before me and I didn't think he deserved the title anyway.

"Yes, but is there anything else you know about him?" When I shook my head she sighed, "Aright what I am about to tell you breaks all the promises I ever made to Bella but she won't tell you any of this and I think if your getting married to the girl you should know all of the story."

She paused long enough to take another drink. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I thought about all of the possible choices there were for Rosalie to go against Bella. They had a kid? They were married? He'd already cheated on her and I doubted she was going to tell me that. The seconds ticked by and my knee started to bounce up and down, a nervous habit I picked up when I was young.

"Jacob Black is the man Bella dated for years after high school, they were on and off for years until about eight months ago when he kicked her to the curb for Lauren Mallory." My heart stopped, Mallory? No. Fuck. Lauren was THAT Lauren. Rosalie saw it all in my eyes and nodded, "Yes that Lauren. But my story goes back to before that, to a time when we were in college. She met him at a party and things got all to crazy and they slept together. He got clingy. All and all Em and I tried to get her to see how bad he was but it ended bad. She let herself get into something and it was hard to pull her out. She was sure she could change him but he got all possessive and well obsessive, there were a few times when just because she talked to a guy he was sure she was sleeping with him..Emmett included." I wanted to say something but Rosalie was babbling so there was no room for me. "They broke up and made up so many times it made you look good. My point being that when he locked her out of the apartment she thought it was all over She could move on, move home and forget him."

"So what happen?" I couldn't stop my mouth from moving and Rose looked a bit annoyed I just gave her a small smile, "Sorry, go on."

"It was good for eight months, until the day of the cake fight?" I raised my eyebrow, "You know the I don't want to do this fight. You being an idiot." I shook my head, "He called her, from a number she didn't know and it shook her up because she had changed her number and he found it." Stalker much? I was ready to kill the boy. "Then a week later she saw Lauren when we went shopping, she didn't tell me the whole story until a few hours ago. But today, the reason I'm telling you this is because he sent her flowers to the apartment, this apartment." She pushed a card across the table. "With this." I read the card and looked at Rosalie, my breath caught in my chest.

_My Bell,_

_So you think a wedding bells will stop me? Please your mine, ALWAYS! He's nothing but in our way, it's us who will be married._

_-JB_

"Rose…he's fucking nuts." I was bewildered, it was no wonder when we were planning this whole thing she wanted it done and over. She was hiding.

"I know I've already talked to Emmett, he said she can get a restraining order and have it in a few days if he rushes it but I don't think the note was a warning for Bella, I think it was for you."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying get the fuck out of town, Edward! I've had Em looking into this guy, he has a rap sheet longer then your little black book! And who is the last name in you book?"

"Lauren Mallory!" Fuck! I really needed to stop sleeping with people before running a background check.

**OHHH! -evil music here- MAHAHA! I'm evil! But you have to love me or else! I will write no more! Oh and the music in this chapter was Alanis Morissette's 'Versions Of Violence' and Tom Petty's 'Cabin Down Below'. So....I know this one was all packed full of good stuff and a crazy Jake...but I promise less drama in the next chapter. Tell me what you think? I will write faster with lots of reviews! So REVIEW! Until next time =D.**


	6. Chapter 6 Love and Coffee

**Here it is! I must say once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited this! I love you all! It's great that everyone likes my idea. I hope this chapter clears up any question you may have.**

**I do not own this! SM does. But if I did would I be here no more then likely not I'd be hanging with the stars drooling! Yup!**

**BPOV**

I woke up with a dull pounding in my head, my mouth was so dry it felt like sandpaper. I took my time as I slowly sat up in bed, looking over at the bedside table I saw it was after midnight. I'd fallen asleep sometime before noon. After telling Rosalie all about Jake and Lauren, I left nothing out. I felt a little better and I'd slept without dreaming which was nice. I had to wonder if maybe Rose hadn't spiked my tea to knock me out.

I slipped out of bed and in to the kitchen to get a glass of water before I went back to bed. Crying could take a lot out of a girl. I was sipping my water looking out the window when I heard Edward. I didn't bother to turn around, "I'm heading back to bed, just needed a drink."

"Careful don't woke Em or Rose they just got to sleep." I turned around slowly to look at him, in the moonlight he looked so sweet and valuable. He was wearing nothing but his Bud Light pajama pants, they hung low on his hips.

I gulped my mouth watering as I let my eyes travel over his abs, "What about you, have you slept?" My eyes snapped back up to meet his.

"No." I nodded slowly, "I was about to head to bed when I heard you get up."

"Well I'm going back to bed now," I took one last drink and set the glass in the sink, I gave him a small smile. I added silently, 'want to come to bed with me?' I walked back to my room but stopped when I heard him behind me. Looking over my shoulder I asked, "Need something?"

Edward shook his head, "Nope." He's the king of one liners. Sighing I took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom with me. He looked around a second and then said, "I can take the floor."

"No need. We can share a bed." I sat down on the bed and smiled, "Unless you really want to sleep on the floor." Truth was I was happy he was here right then. I wanted nothing more then to curl up next to him and forget about crazy people.

"Well if you insist." He said and then because he will never grow up he had to add, "I do want to try out the bed." Sex, it all went back to that with us. He sat down next to me and I smiled. "What are you smiling about Swan?"

"Nothing." Um he's half naked on my bed! Edward Cullen was in my room with no shirt, he was lucky I hadn't tackled him to the bed.

"Sure, I've seen that smile before. Its that Edward's in trouble smile." He crossed his arms and watched me closely.

"I was just thinking about how you've never slept in my bed." I chewed on my lip and went on, "And your half naked." He let out a rather loud laugh, "SH!" I nodded toward the door, "Wake them up and I'll kick you out on to the street."

"In the street? You'd kick me out?" He pouted and it was all sexy like, I got all light headed, "That cold Bella!" He said as he got up and pushed the door shut with his hip.

"Fine not the street, but I'll take away the Wii." I slid back in bed as the silence set in. We looked at each other, he made the first move as he moved up the bed. I couldn't breath as he moved closer, closer his hand moved closer to my hips. When he hovered over for a second and then leaned in to kiss my lips I pulled him closer to me. I deepened the kiss he started, I think I heard him growl.

Now I like to think I'd mastered the art of being quite and after my performance on the couch the other day I knew I could but I blame Edward. His hand slid up my bare leg and his tongue touched mine and he wasn't the only one making noise. He pulled away. Again! "Bella.."

I slowly opened my eyes and found his in the dim lit room, "You have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" I shoved him playful off of me, "You mean making you moan? I've never heard you complain before now." He leaned in and kissed my neck, "And you were amazing on the couch the other night."

I gasped, "I don't know what came over me." The five glasses of vodka, "It was all your fault! You know what happens like I drink vodka, you should have cut me off. I was feeling very stupid at the moment, I had jumped Edward on the couch and to top it all off I had a fucking stalker.

He moved over on the bed so he was sitting next to me, "Bella why don't you tell me what happen after lunch." I must have look lost because he added, "When you came home and started the vodka party for one."

I knew that that he know what had happen but he wanted me to tell him. "Well it may have had something to do with seeing the Lauren slut." I might have been seeing things but I think when I said her name he cringed. I gave him a very forced, fake smile. He reached over and turned on the bed side lamp, the light flooded the room and hurt my eyes and I had to shut my eyes for a moment, when I opened them again he gave me that, 'go on' look so I obliged. "Jake called the night we had our little fight.."

He stopped me, "Do we get to talk to him?" The look on his face made me wan to wake Rosalie and bitch slap her. That bitch told him! "Well.." He pushed.

"I don't really want to…" I dropped my eyes to my hands, suddenly the veins on my hands became very interesting. There would be nothing left to tell, Rosalie wouldn't have left anything out. She had made me tell Emmett who promised to help me get an order of protection. But since he was now a cop and worked with my father I would now have to tell him, I was dreading. Damn him for deciding he wanted he wanted to be a cop in Forks!

Edward would have none of my avoiding the topic. "Let me put it this way, I want you to tell me about him." He took my hand in his, "Bella I want you to tell me all about him, I need to hear it from you."

I took a chance when I looked up at him, I had out cried myself with Rose hours ago but now sitting here in my bed with him I was ready to cry again. "But Rose told you it all I'm sure. She knows it all I told her everything there was to tell. And I know her you came home and I'm sure she sat you down and laid out all the facts." I sighed but because I wanted to make Edward happy I added, "I was young, to stupid to see the truth. I thought it was love, I now know that it's not. But he's fucking crazy."

I stopped as I watched his eyes, they were a shade to dark and it wasn't the 'I want you naked' shade. It was a scary shade that I had never seen. It made me think of when you watch on of those nature shows when the lion is going in for the kill of the slow gazelle I felt myself shiver involuntarily. "That much I get. Rose showed me the card you got with the flowers, it didn't sound good."

"I don't know how he knew where I was. I never told him I was going home. I mean he kicked me out! He told me it was over and to get the fuck out. Over is over right! Not wait a few months let her think all is well, let her fall in love and then try and get her back." I was rambling on and on, staring to talk about myself like I wasn't in the room. And oh no, I used the love word! Oh Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Please oh please like him not hear that part. I was in full panic mode now, leave it to me to say things when I shouldn't. I looked down again, the room fell silent all there was to be heard was the sound of my heart beating in my chest. Edward had yet to say anything and I got all nervous, I knew he was in it for the money but it still hurt and I knew it always would.

**EPOV**

I hadn't wanted to make Bella tell me about Jake, I knew far to much. Rosalie had made me promise not to say anything but when I saw her standing in the kitchen, all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss away the past. I couldn't however and I knew that. I'd caused her so much pain in the way I treated her over the years that there was no way in hell she would let me.

I sat next to her in her bed, breathing in her scent promising myself that when everything was over and she had kick my ass to the curb and taken all of the wedding presents and pawned them I would remember the scent. She started with her story but she left out everything that was important, like the fact that he had slashed her tires when she came home ten minutes late. Or the fact that he had all of his friends keeping tabs on her and he'd beaten the shit out of a guy she's talked to at a restaurant. He was a freak.

I hadn't dared to mention that I knew Jake's kitchen friend. Lauren Mallory was the girl I'd met at the bar and taken her home, I'd later found out she was the daughter of my boss and all of seventeen. I lost my job when she came into work and we were caught in the act. True it was all my fault but it didn't matter I was planning on quitting anyway. But now it seemed like my past was catching up to me in all the worst ways. I was pretty sure Jacob had found Bella though me, because of Lauren.

Rosalie was all to sure Jake was a threat to everyone involved with Bella but she had a theory that I was the target for now, when I was out of the way he would move on to who ever stood in his way until there was no one left in the way. Her advice get the hell out of town but to me that was just giving him what he wanted, a free pass at getting Bella back. I would not leave her.

Then as she started to talk something came out. She said she fell in love. I waited for her to catch the words and take them back. The word hung in the air as she fell silent. They were music to my ears but now they also caused me pain. When she found out I to knew Lauren the shit would hit the fan. For now I just leaned in and kissed her. I put everything I had into it.

She pulled away, "Edward, I didn't mean love…" She tried to cove it up but I wasn't buying it and she knew that. She sighed, "Fuck it, I love you Edward Cullen, I do and I have for a while now." She finished by crashing her lips back to mine. And I wasn't about to break the spell now, she loved me and I loved her.

When I pulled back I smiled as little and kissed her forehead, "Isabella Marie Swan I think your talking crazy. It's lake of sleep." She pouted and began to protest. "No, Bella we will talk in the morning." She nodded, and settled in to bed, I turned off the light and wrapped my arms around her. Sleep came fast.

In the morning I woke to the sounds of pots and pans banging around in the kitchen. And then the sound of Emmett, cursing, "Damn it! Rose watch it with that thing its sharp." I had to laugh as I sat up.

"Shut up dumb ass! Edward and Bella are still asleep." Rosalie almost shouted back.

Bella rolled over and looked up at me, "God I don't miss living with them!" She sat up and shouted back, "Shut the fuck up you'll wake the neighbors!"

There was a loud sound and then Emmett said, "Oh damn! I hope you guys don't need your Espresso machine." I rolled my eyes, the big oaf.

"Way to go Em, you so broke it!" There was the sound of Rose hitting Emmett, "Now you bought it." And then a scream, "AHHH!"

Bella started to get out of bed but I pulled her back into bed, "No, wait. It's better if we let this play out from behind a closed door."

"But…" I put my finger to her lips.

"Turn it off! Make it stop!" Rose was now shouting. And I had a bad feeling about what we were going to find when we opened the door.

"The thing won't stop! It's possessed!" Emmett's voiced boomed, "Fuck! It's hot!" There was a big crash.

"Unplug the fucking thing!" I couldn't take it any longer I started to laugh and Bella joined me.

"There goes or espresso's in the morning!" She said holding her sides.

"When have we used that damn thing?" I asked looking at her.

"Well I made a few cups the day I opened the box…" She said, "But what if we want espresso?"

"I'll get you another one, If Jessica and Mike ask we can just tell them it was stolen." I smiled as I got out of bed and opened the door, "Do I even want to know?"

Rose pointed to Emmett, "He did it!"

"You started the damn thing!" Emmett walked around the counter, he was covered in espresso. I started to laugh even harder, "Shut the fuck up! It's your damn machine! You owe me a new shirt!"

Bella came up behind me and peek around me at the mess, "Oh my god! Well damn Emmy! It's just a coffee machine your supposed to be smarter then it." She giggled and he glared at her, "Sorry." He hated when she called him Emmy.

Rose was now laughing her ass off, she was leaning on Emmett gasping for breath, "Oh babe you look hot at a big old coffee drink."

"Not funny!" He tried to pout but then he started to laugh to, "Sorry guys. I'll get you a new one."

I spoke up, "Don't bother….we can have it in the apartment it looks like it might be a death trap if your going to be around."

Bella giggled, "Really Em it's okay, it was just a gift form Jess and Mike, no big." She looked up at me, "Do you think we could take it back now?"

I looked over at where the dead thing laid, it was broken in to pieces, "Nope, they frown upon people who take back things people have broken but maybe we'll get another one."

"It's now even on the damn list! I don't know why we got it." Bella shook her head and giggled, "Who gets married after us? Do we like them? We could give it to them."

"Bella!" I said laughing a bit more, "Mean much!"

"What? We can pack it up and then when they open it and its all smashed to bits they can take it back." She smiled big, "Better yet I still have the box we can pack it up and take it back tell them we got it that way and we could get the money!"

Rose snorted with laughter as she bent down to examin what was left, "Bella give it up, not happening!"

"Damn!" She sighed, "Fine help me clean up the mess then we'll go out for breakfast." She said as she pulled the box out of the cupboard and stared to pick up the bigger pieces and putting them in the box. We all rushed to help. I went to work on the counter top and Emmett got out the mop. Rose helped Bella pick up what was left. It was one hell of a way to start the day.

But that would be the best part.

**Well what do you think? Love it hate it? If you hate why are you still here..duh! Want more? Review! I love when I get them! I'm a review whore! I would love to get a few more per chapter! So if you want more REVIEW! Until next time. =D**


	7. Chapter 7 Midnight Pancakes

**Here it is kids! The next Chapter! Its longer then the rest of the chapters but what can I say I kept you waiting so I added more! I want to thank everyone who is taking time out of their lives to read this story out of my twisted brain that seems to want to always write late at night ! If you have stuck it out this far you rock!! This one is for you! Read & enjoy.**

**Oh and because I don't want to get sue, I do not own a thing! I only own the paper this story was written on and this here computer!**

**BPOV**

Breakfast was a very uneventful experience, which once we had eaten Rosalie had to head off to work. But it was okay because I was ready to head home and sleep. Yesterday had been far to much for me. I opened the door and I almost screamed, it came out more 'eep'. "Edward…" I stepped back into the hall and for a moment he look at me all confused. All I could do was point.

Edward step in and pushed the door all the way open, it his the wall behind it with a 'bang'. I jumped a little and I'd never heard Edward swear so much in his life, what I caught of it was, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" There was a bunch of mumbling and I thought it was something like "I'm going to rip is heart out though his fucking throat."

Emmett who until I back into him, I forgot was with us said , "Hey what's going on?" I turned and buried my face in his chest, I couldn't speak. "Bella…Eddie? Help me out here. what's wrong with Bells?"

Edward spoke up, "He was here…" It was all he said, it was all that had to be said. Emmett understood it all because his hold on me tightened.

"Why would he break in?" My question was muffled by Emmett's shirt and I had started to cry.

"Because he's a crazy person, who wants to make you as miserable as possible and scare the shit out of you." Emmett said as he reached for his phone. I took a step back right into the waiting arms of Edward. Emmett was on the phone for all of five seconds, "Well they are on their way over."

I was horrified, the 'they' he was talking about was my father and his partner Sam. "Fuck…." I looked up at Emmett hoping he would not confirm my worst fear. "Em, no.."

But I wasn't that lucky, "It was who was on duty. I can't help it." Em gave me that famous Cullen smile that should be illegal. I let out a sigh, the men in that family were born with the genes to charm the pants off of you. It was unfair what one smile could do. Looking in to my open apartment door I was hit by the rush of nausea, my day had started off so great and now it was shit. My apartment was trashed and all those roses, it was creepy.

"Where the hell do you think he got all the roses?" Leave it to Emmett to say what everyone was thinking, always had to break the ice. I burst into the giggles and he just looked at me, "What? It is a logical question! There are a lot of fucking roses in there!"

"Emmett! Please." Edward hushed him but he started to laugh to. Emmett looked like he missed the joke but he started to laugh with us to. I had to hold on the wall to keep myself from falling over. It was just then that my father and Sam came around the corner.

My father had always been a cop first and then a father second but today when I saw him he was looking like a father. He pulled me into his arms, "Bella are you okay?" All I could do was nod because I was still laughing, "What happen? Emmett?"

He cleared his throat and spoke, it was his cop voice one I'd hardly ever heard him use. "We came home after breakfast to find the apartment trashed and the flowers all over the place."

"Flowers?" Poor Charlie looked confused and looked at Sam, "Flowers is that a new code for something?"

I finally found my voice and spoke up, "No he means flowers. Roses all over the fucking place." Charlie shot me a look. "Sorry."

Edward was standing by my side, his hand found mine and he gave it a loving squeeze, "The place is a wreak Chief Swan, it's like a tornado went though the house and left roses." It was his attempt at a joke but it fell flat with Charlie, he was in cop mode now.

Charlie nodded, "Alright kids stay out here as Sam and I have a look around." He nodded to Sam and they both headed in the door. I stood back peering around the corner.

The mess was unbelievable. I sat in the hall with the boys. The cops were all in my apartment, they just kept showing up, doing the cop thing. Looking for clues and finger prints. My father stepped in to the hall, "Alright kids we need to have a talk." I looked up at him, "Any idea who would do something like this?"

"Jake." Three voices in unison said and my father looked a little taken back, no one normally would have a clue who had done something so bad, so out there.

Charlie looked from me to Edward to Emmett, "Jake…I'm going to need more of that to go off of."

I bit down on my lip rather hard and debated what to tell Charlie, Emmett and Edward both turned to look at me and I sighed, I would have to tell him something on my own. "Jacob Black." I thought I saw the name register with him, maybe he had paid attention when I talked. "My ex from before I moved home, he wants me back. I didn't add, dead or alive, couldn't give the old man a heart attack.

"The guy from Seattle?" I nodded, "It's been what eight months since you moved back and he just happens to break in and mess up your apartment and leave you roses?"

"Well," I paused a moment but in the end I know this was the moment I was waiting for to tell him everything. After all the guy was crazy enough to break in and trash the place, what the hell he was looking for anyway. "There is a bit more to the story, before I moved back Jake and I spilt up. I told you I got robbed but in reality it was Jake, he took all my stuff and then locked me out of my house."

"What? Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie was in dad mode now, "You mean to tell me this Jake guy took all of your stuff and then locked out of the house and you didn't bother to tell anyone? You know better then that!"

Guilty as charged, I did know better but I was just happy he had given me my out. But looking back it wasn't a good way out and I had no idea why I hadn't told someone. All I could do was shrug and say, "Don't know Charlie I mean Chief Swan."

Sam came out the door, "Bella do you know what the messages on these cards mean?" He handed me a stake of cards, like the one yesterday I read them over and then shook my head. "No but its might go with the one I got yesterday." Sam looked at me and Charlie sighed, "Well I was getting to that part of the story when you so rudely started to yell at me." I shot him a look and he nodded, "I was going to tell you I got roses yesterday too, I called Rose and we tossed them out. The card too."

Edward cleared his throat and I turned to look at him, "Actually no, Rose kept the card its on top of the refrigerator." He gave me an apologetic smile, "She said we might need it…looks like she was right." Emmett on my other side started to laugh and mumbled something, I think it was "That's my girl." I guess all the months of being married to a cop was paying off for her. I needed to find myself a cop boyfriend or at the very least talk Edward into joining the police force.

My father and Sam disappeared inside to do whatever and I handed over the cards to Edward, "Take a look at this."

He took the cards and read them out loud, "My Bell, there is a rose here for everyday we have been apart and another rose for all the times I've thought of you. We will be together and nothing will stop me from having you as my wife. My heart aches for you. Signed JB." When he looked up from the cards there was sadness and hatred in those beautiful eyes, "Eight months worth of roses? Really. That just cheesy couldn't he of least added some candy or something." It was him trying to lighten the mood.

"Chocolate would have been nice." I added with a half hearted smile, Jake wasn't going to stop until he had me but how far would he go I wasn't sure. I really didn't want to think about it but I knew if something happen to Edward because of me I would die. I leaned against Edward and closed my eyes, he put his arm around and I felt safe. Loved, and I smiled. I could still remember the day I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

**Flashback**

I was sitting in the back of my truck at Alice and Jasper's. There were having a big party for the fact that Alice. She had just singed a big contract with some big store in New York. Her designs were doing to be in over a hundred stores all over the US. Which was cause for a party. And in true Alice fashion she had gone all out.

Edward and I had been fake dating for all of five months, which for him was a long ass time. We had put on a good show and I found myself starting to believe it to. All the diners and movie nights were all to real for me. He was being so unlike him. But we had a plan and I knew the proposal was coming but I had told him we couldn't rush it, it had to seem real.

So I was sitting there in my truck, talking to Mike. The music was blaring from the speakers, I think it was Muse but I'm not to sure. The music suddenly stopped and Edward's vice came on, "Hey listen up! I want to make a toast!" We all stopped to look at him. He was standing there drink in the air and we locked eyes for a moment. "To my baby sister! The best damn fashion designer in the world!"

"Here, here!" rang out from around the group of people. We all tossed back our drinks.

But Edward wasn't done, "She's going to show up all those fake people and blow them away in the Big Apple!" He turned to Alice, "Here to you kid." He held up her drink, "But that's not why I'm standing here talking. I have one more thing to say and this isn't for all of you. Isabella Marie Swan, I have something to ask you."

I looked up a bit caught off guard as he dropped the mic back on the table and jumped off the platform. He ran the short distance to the truck, jumping in the back he pulled me to my feet. "Edward Anthony Cullen what are you doing?"

I could feel everyone's eyes on us and I almost wanted to run, "Bella I know we said we were going to take this slow but." He stopped and dropped to one knee right there in the back of my tuck bed ring in hand, "Marry me?" My mouth fell open, there was a beat or two were thought was hallucinating. I just know maybe I was sleeping. "Be my Juliet to my Romeo." My knees were weak as I leaped forward and kissed him. When I pulled away I just nodded. He slipped the ring on my finger and he mumbled in my ear, "I promise we won't end up like them, I'll always save you some of the poison."

I started to giggled, "Are we the new version or the old version?"

"Well I can see you as Claire Danes." He laughed, "And you and I both know I could so pull off being Leo!"

"She offs herself with a gun! That's so uncool!" I shook my head.

"Fine how do you want to go?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Pick your poison Swan."

"I don't know how do you want to go Cullen?" I looked at him and smiled big. "Pick your poison Cullen!"

He smiled back, that famous make me orgasm on the stop smile as he whispered, "Me? I'm a simple man Bells I want to go in bed after mind-blowing sex." I bit my tongue to keep from moaning, "But only if your there with me."

I gulped and shoved him in the chest, "Cullen not here someone will hear you!"

He laughed and pulled me to him, "Oh Bella no one cares we're engaged now." Those word floated out of his mouth and my heart wanted to burst open. This is the kind of proposal they don't tell you about in the movies. The one were you didn't see it coming and yet you know in every part of your being its right and fuck I loved the man who could shock the hell out of me and still manage to slip sex into the conversation. I loved Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

The cops had left hours ago but Bella was now trying to put the apartment back together. But the place was unfix-able. Everything had been trashed. Pillows cut, the nice new couch that I was beginning to like was gone all the cautions cut open, my lazy-boy that I'd had since I moved to college was gone. And the stupid fuck even trashed the TV and get this, the dishes too. "Bella come on Rose and Emmett said we could stay with them."

Bella pretended not to hear me as she swept up what was left of the dishes and tossed them in the trash. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, spinning her around I looked at her, the tears had left marks on her cheeks. "Bells its going to be okay, all the cops in this town are looking for him." She just looked away from me and sighed, I wrapped my arms around her placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"We can't go to Rose and Em's he knows them, he'll look for me there." She said as she tuned and buried her head in my chest. "I can't be anywhere in this town the place is to small, he'll find me."

"Then let's get in the car and just drive. Go anywhere."

"Please, that only ever works in the movies or the books. And even the girl ends up almost dead because the guy still finds her." I had to bite my cheek so I didn't laugh, she read way to much and saw to many horror movies.

"Someone had been reading to much again." She stuck her tongue out at me and almost smiled, "Don't stick that tongue out unless you plan on using it Swan."

Her eyes went wide as she opened and shut her mouth, "Seriously! You have to be kidding me this is not the time for sex jokes!" Her lips formed a perfect smirk as she leaned placing her lips right over my ear, "And I would use my tongue but we have no bed and the couch is gone." She pulled away smiling.

I was left speechless and out of breath, she had teased me before but it was just the way she said it made me want her more then I had in months. "We still have the floor."

"Not happening Cullen." She turned away and walked into the bedroom. She emerged a few seconds later, "You know I think I should probably get all new clothes, god knows what he touched." She shivered and I laughed, and she glared at me, "Not funny he didn't tough your things."

"That's because I'm a guy and as far as I know from what you told me he only goes for the ladies." I shrugged, "I have all the wrong parts." In reality I didn't want to know if he went though my things to, it was a bit to fucked up.

"Oh shut the hell up." She shook her head, "I really don't want to stay here tonight and I really don't want to stay with Em and Rose, they are to close."

"What about my parents? They are almost out of town and Jake never met them right?" She shook her head no, "Well I'm sure they would let us stay there until we get this place all cleaned up."

"Call them see what they say. I'll call Rose." Bella took out her cell as she wondered back into the bedroom. I found my fathers number and hit send, it was still kind of early so I let it ring hoping he wasn't at the hospital for the night.

On the fourth ring he picked up, "Edward you don't call me enough." It was the greeting I'd been getting for years.

"Dad. What can I say I'm a busy guy." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile some, "But listen I was wonder if Bella and I could maybe stay the night?"

"Well of course but why? Is everything alright son?" That was the thing about my parents we could always come home no questions asked.

"It's a really long story and I really don't think I should get in to it now. I will tell you later." God knows Jake may have the house bugged or something.

"Alright, we'll be waiting, see you soon son."

"Thanks dad see you soon." I disconnected and went to find Bella. "We're all set Bella, dad is waiting for us." I said though the bedroom door. I could hear her talking on her cell and moving around the room.

The door swung open as she flipped her phone shut and stuffed it in her pocket, "Em's going to come get my truck, let's go." I wasn't about to argue with her. She went in to the bathroom and came back out shaking her head, "We have to go shopping before we go to your parents."

"Okay…." I just pick up my car keys and opened the door, "After you." Bella smiled picked up her laptop and dashed out the door. I locked it behind us but really if anyone broke in they would laugh at what was left.

An hour later we were pulling in to my parents drive way and there they were waiting for us, "Edward did you tell them what happen?" I shook my head no and she let out a breath. "Okay." She slipped out of the car a few shopping bags in hand.

I joined her as my father came over, smiling, "Edward so good to see you." He lowered his voice and asked, "Emmett called is Bella alright?"

I didn't really know the answer to that. "Really dad I'm not to sue, she's not talking about it much." I was beyond worried about her but every time I would start to ask she would change the topic, "She's putting on a pretty good show." I watched my mother and Bella disappear inside the house.

"Bella is a tough girl but I'm sure she's still in shock." Doctor Cullen in the house.

"It's been a long day, I think she just needed to get out of the house, it's a mess, going to take awhile to fix up." I sighed, two weeks before the wedding and we were living with my parents.

"You can stay as long as you need son, it will be nice having you here. Your mother will have more to cook for you know she loves that." My mother didn't cook she pick up a phone.

I had to laugh as he just smiled. "Mom's idea of cooking is calling for take out." He put his arm around me and we walked off toward the front door.

"Well then in that case I'm glad you brought Bella with you, she still cooks right?" He opened the door, "I haven't had a decent meal I didn't have to cook in a long time."

I followed him inside, coming home was nice but really it was a temporary fix for the bigger problems, like the fact I still didn't have a job, I hadn't told Bella I loved her, I hadn't told her I knew Lauren and oh yeah the psycho out to get us. Or maybe just one of us but there was no way in hell I was going to let her out of my sight.

The sounds coming from the kitchen drew me toward the kitchen, my mother and Bella were sitting at the table drinking coffee. My mom looked up and smiled at me, "Edward dear, it is so good to see you."

I kissed her cheek before pouring myself a cup. "Mom, thanks for letting us crash here." I sat down next to Bella.

"Nonsense your room is always open, it still looks just like you left it." She ginned, "I only ever go in there to vacuum and dust."

"No one goes in there and you still vacuum? Really mom a little dust never hurt anyone." I said with a laugh Bella reached over and hit me, "Ow! What was that for."

"Be nice to your mother!" She smiled across the table at my mother and added, "Esme I really don't know how you put up with him."

"You and me both dear, I swear sometimes I don't think he's my son." She smirked at me and I sighed, it was officially give Edward a hard time day. "Between him and Emmett I don't know how I made it though all the years of them under one roof,"

"We were not that bad!" I felt a bit defensive and I didn't know why. "And what about Alice."

"Ha! Alice please, like she was any trouble at all." Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"You'd be surprised, she is a sneaky one. Had everyone fooled she did but she wasn't always so sweet." I said with a nod, "She was a little devil."

"Well growing up with two boys made her a tough little girl." My mother pointed out as she filled all our cups.

"Tough? She was just scary when she was little and she still can be." I said as I sipped from my mug, "A evil little pixie!"

"You know she hates to be called that." My father interjected, "I believe you and Emmett know that first hand." Bella giggled and my mother just smiled.

"How many stitches id you end up with again Edward?" Bella asked over her coffee cup, she was enjoying this all to much. She would pay for it later.

"Twelve. Em ended up with fifteen. She was pretty good aim for a seven year old." Alice had thrown a Tonka truck at us when we called her a pixie. But it had been one of those heavy metal ones and it had done a little more damage then I think she thought it would.

My mother was laughing silently, her shoulders shaking like a leaf, "I can still remember that day, you and Emmett came running in the door screaming and crying. But the minute Jasper and Rosalie showed up and asked what happen you both fell out of a tree."

"Well getting beat up by a girl is not something you want to admit to anyone." I said looking at my father, "I mean come on dad help me out here." He just held up his hands, grinning from ear to ear.

"Awe you poor baby." Bella leaned over and kissed the now faded scar in my forehead. It was all to sweet totally something a girlfriend would have done and my heart skipped a beat. I was so in love with the girl. I slipped my arm around her, "It's okay if you fell out of a tree, but really both you and Em on the same day? How funny." I glared at her and she smiled big.

"Well kids, your father and I are headed to bed, help yourself to what ever you want and we will see you in the morning." My mom ad dad slipped out of the door, leaving us alone.

Bella stood up and took our cups to the sink. She ran them under the water in the sink and then turned to me, "Want me to see what I can whip up?"

"Bella it's late don't you think we should go to bed?" I glanced at the clock it was close to midnight.

"I'm hungry, its been hours since we ate." She said as she pulled open the refrigerator, "How about I make some pancakes?" She had pulled out the big guns she knew I loved her pancakes. "they have blueberries I can make your favorite." she didn't wait for an answer as she took out the things to make pancakes.

**What do you think kids? Jake is not a good guy I know shocking! But I had to have a bad guy and having James in the role would have been dull! Do you like it? Think I should write more? Then there is this handy little review button, click it and send me something! They make me write way ,way faster! That said I got no reviews for the last chapter and that makes me sad, please let me know what you think. Until next ime. =D**


	8. Chapter 8 Cosmic Connection

**And here we go again. Another chapter. Now this one here is a little longer I think and well I hope it clears up a few things for people who might have questions, it also has a lemon...that is my first one ever. Also thank you to all you lovely people out there who added this to your favorites and alerts! I got more then any other chapter! You all rock! Keep 'em coming! And I must thank cinnyshy and Lena-Ann Cullen for the reviews! That being said this one is for you two! Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Oh and do I really have to say I don't own any of this? Its all SM's she is the Queen of the Twilight world I'm just a girl with any idea, a computer and a lot of coffee that made me stay up late writting....or that could just have been me....I'm going with the coffee...and I will shut up now so you can read!**

**BPOV**

I was sent up to Edward's bedroom to go to bed while he cleaned up the kitchen. Yet after I had put on my brand new Pajamas and brushed my teeth I shut myself in his room. I started to panic a little. I suddenly felt like I was back in high school. This was Edward's room a place I had been but I never stayed for more then a minute or two.

I tried to put all the thoughts of the other girls out of my mind, how many had slept in the bed or worse still had sex with him in that bed. Blah! "Don't think about that Bella!" I scold myself out loud, "It will make your life hell." I couldn't even count all the girls I had seen disappear into this room when I used to stay over with Alice. His door was open so many times that 7-11 closed more.

I was jealous of all of them back then and now I hated the way every girl look at him when he walked in a room. And when I walked in next to them I felt them judging us, sizing me up thinking that they would look better with him, the Greek God. That was how I felt but I may be over reacting, I had been told I do that a lot. Edward never seemed to notice everyone watching him when we were out together. He only ever looked at me and yes I knew it was all fake but damn it felt good. Like I had the power and I could tell all those bitchy little girls to kiss my ass!

Back in school I would have given anything for him to look at me at all. Back then if he gave me a second look it was to ask for some notes for a class or it was to insult me in some way. Or his personal favorite, hit on me when he was wasted. I began to think I needed to move on, get over my little unhealthy crush on Edward until the day he asked me to prom. I felt like I had won the lottery.

**Flashback**

It was a week before the big day, I was walking back to my truck praying that the rain held off until I got home. "Swan! Wait up!" I stopped and turned Edward always did find a way to fuck up my day. It was nice of him today he had waited until the end of the day.

"What do you want Cullen?" I asked as I turned back and marched over to my truck. I could only hope he catch the real meaning behind it, 'Go the fuck away!' But no he was after all him, no hope there.

He caught me and pinned me to the car. "Swan who do you think you are walking away like that. Here I had something all important to ask you and you just walked way like I don't matter. Not Cool!"

I sighed, "Cullen I want to go home, what do you want." But I didn't care his body was pressed to mine and all I could think about at the moment was how I wanted him to kiss me and push me up against the car and take me on the hood. Right there in the parking lot, maybe the rain would start to fall. Unhealthy! I was a sick girl and if Alice knew the things I dreamt of doing with her brother she would disown me as a friend.

"If your going to be a bitch I'll just have to go ask Tonya to prom." I looked up as he started to pull away, I pulled him back to me. "What Swan?"

"Ask who to what?" I didn't want the tramp going with him to prom! It was the last year he would be around to take anyone and damn it, it was going to be me.

"Tonya to prom," he said it so casually that I had the urge to kick him, "Because you don't want to go with me."

"You never really asked…" I pointed out but quickly adding, "But if you show up with that whore I will not be happy and I will not be responsible for my actions Cullen."

"Now Isabella! Language!" His eyes smiled, "So is that a yes Swan?"

"Yes Cullen that is a yes." I leaned up and kissed his cheek, as I saw Tonya making her way over to him. She watched as he pulled me closer for a second, she turned on her heels and stomped over to her car. The rain started to fall and I laughed, "Pick me up at seven Cullen." It was a dream come true and I'd gotten to fuck with the whore for a moment.

He had never been good with timing or the asking really but that was why I found him so annoying and yet I was fascinated by him. Like proposing at Alice's party, bad timing and had she not been a bit tipsy she may have killed him. Even now after all the years I've known him, I was still finding out things about him I found myself standing in his bedroom trying to piece together more of the puzzle that is Edward. Looking around I saw that nothing much had change in the room since I last stepped foot in here. A few things were missing and there boxes in the corner from when he moved in with me to the apartment.

I wondered over and ran my hand along the CD's that had been left behind, his music collection was almost as big as mine but only half of them still made a home on the shelves. I stopped when I got to the CD player, it was one of those big five CD changer ones, I push the on button and turned the volume low. Making my way to the desk I sat in front of my laptop opening it I found the internet icon and clicked it. I had to check my email. It took me only moments to sign in and I was relived to find I had no new messages. No new mail meant Charlie had yet to talk to my mom, I could only imagine the call I would get when he told her about Jacob.

I clicked the little red box and shut my laptop. I could possible get some work done, my heart just wasn't in it tonight. My next deadline wasn't until after the wedding, thank god for small favors. This book was not going at all how I wanted it to but I knew I had to get something down to turn in or I'd get dropped on my ass by my publishing company. Well no that would never happen because hello it the H & C Publishing and if Jasper and Rosalie wanted me out oh boy I knew I was in big trouble then.

A song came on the radio and I instantly started to sing along. It was a habit of mine, didn't matter were or when if I liked the song I would sing to it. I started to dance around the room and I had turned up the music a little more. Singing and dancing was no big deal when no one was watching but the moment I knew people were paying attention I would fall on my ass or something even more embarrassing like dirty dancing with Edward. Where did I get the courage to do that? The espresso? Shit maybe Em should buy us a new espresso machine.

_Da da da da, da da da daDa da da da-da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many time I've kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da da-da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_But my heart is... Broken_

_Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave m_

_eDa da da-da da_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sory_

_da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da da-da da_

_Please, please don't leave m__e_

_Baby please don't leave m__e_

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me no no no_

_You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,_

_It's gonna come right back to this __,_

_Pleasae don't leave ,_

_No, don't leave me,_

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

I finished the last couple of lines and then started to cry. Damn how many times had I heard this song and just now it started to remind me of mine and Jacob's relationship. I'd leave and then he would reel me back in with the I love you's, the roses and all the other sweet shit. I didn't even like the sweet shit! Not when it came from him. Four years of the push and pull and I was so sick of it! I was not going to let Jacob Black back in this time around. I was not scared of him anymore.

I fell back on the bed, Jake had nothing on Edward, even when I met him at that stupid party I only slept with him because I was wasted and well Edward was off somewhere with god knows who, doing god know what. If he'd been around I would have slept with him. I sat up slowly, why hadn't I found him that night. We might not be here right now, I might already be Bella Cullen and we wouldn't have to lie. Hell we might even already have kids. _Whoa! Back it up Bella your getting ahead of yourself. _Wow I really had to stop thinking about things like that. _But you want it to be true, you can't lie about that._ I shook my head and told myself to shut up.

I glance at the door and wondered just what was taking Edward so long, I was no longer safe with my own thoughts. I needed to be distracted and I knew what I wanted to use as a distraction. My cell phone vibrated on the bedside table and I laughed as I flipped it open, "Cullen what are you doing calling me. We are in the same damn house."

Edward was laughing on the other side of the door I could hear him without the phone. "Well I didn't want to just barge in, you might have been busy."

I roiled my eyes, "Oh please! Like you haven't seen that before." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, "And besides it's your bedroom wouldn't I be the one who should worry about walking in on you?" With that I snapped my phone shut, smiling. One point Bella Edward zero. Ha!

**EPOV**

I stood there on the other side of my door mouthing hanging open. She had just, oh that's it the girl was so going to get it. I opened the door slowly but there was no Bella. I looked around I knew she was here somewhere but if she wanted to play, I'd play along. "Bella!" I shut the door. Slowly I walked over to the bathroom door and pushed it open lights were off, no one in there. I turned and pulled open the closet door. I stuck my head inside and shook my head. I'd go for under the bed but I knew her better then that. Then I smirked.

I walked over to the doors to the small balcony, I pulled them open and stepped outside. There she was grinning like mad. I shut the doors and reached for her pulling her to me kissing her hard. I broke the kiss, "I like the shower better, less of a mess."

She hit me as she said, "Cullen I don't need to know that." She took a step back and tried to look disgusted but I saw a glitter in her eye that made me think about her in the shower. All wet and soapy…

I smiled and pulled her back to me, "Oh come on I was only answering your question and I figured since I know where you like to…" I was cut off by her lips pressed against mine, she pulled me closer. Quickly I turned us around so her back was against the double doors. Her legs instantly wrapped around me and I wasn't sure if it was me, her or both of us but someone moaned.

She oh so slowly pulled away, I felt it coming. It was always a game with us which one of us had the sense enough to stop us before we got to carried away but when she finally broke the kiss she bite down on her lower lip, "Cullen you will be the death of me." She didn't let go of me and I didn't dare move. We just stood there staring. It was almost to the point of painful. "We should go inside."

The words made sense but there was no real movement happening, "We should." I added still not moving a muscle. Bella was still watching me and biting her lip, she didn't even know she did it half the time. The wheels in her head were turning probably weighing the possibilities of how stupid it would be to have sex right now.

"Oh fuck it." She mumbled as she let her legs slide off of me. I sighed as I set her on the floor. Another almost attempt kill by Bella's over active brain. One of these days I was going to hate her for it but it was probably for the best and I'd never be able to actually hate her. She looked up at me, "Don't look so sad Cullen." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed me, "I just think we should move this party inside."

I walked her turn, open the door and then she tossed her shorts at me. It was like a movie playing in slow motion. The shorts fell at my feet and she disappeared inside. And stupid me my feet wouldn't move. My brain was telling them to but I was frozen.

"Listen Cullen if your not in this bed in under a minute I'm starting without you." It was no hollow threat, I knew she would. I was in the door and on the bed within ten seconds. "Well that must be a new world record." She gave me that smile that was well, it was that 'I so own you' smile and fuck if it didn't make me hard.

"Couldn't have you start without me." She laughed as she moved her leg over mine. "Where is all the fun in you starting without me?"

She moved just enough to she had one leg on either side of me, I lost all hope as she reached up and pulled her shirt over her head. It landed somewhere on the floor. "Fun for me." Leaning in she kissed my neck, "Not so much for you."

"You are a tease Bella," She said nothing as she ran her tongue down my neck and back up again. She stopped to suck on it a little here and there causing me to moan. Her fingers found the edge of my shirt and she pulled it up over my head. I helped her and then it joined hers on the floor.

She smiled at me, "Tease who me never. To be a tease I'd have to not finish what I started and I do believe you were the one to start this with the kissing. So that in turn makes you the tease."

Moving her hips ever so slightly she moved against the growing bulge in my jeans and I groaned, "But I do plan to finish what I started." Rolling us over I looked down at her, "I was on bottom last time I want the top this time." I thought I saw her shiver and I smiled. Point for me.

"Shut up. Last time doesn't count, I don't even remember it, must not have been all that good." I growled and she giggled as she pulled me in close, "I think I may need a refresher course, think you can help me with that." She asked as her hand found the button of my jeans. "But I may need more then one lesson. I'm kind of a slow learner." She tugged on the zipper, placing a feather light kiss on my lips.

"Lies. All lies you were a straight A student." My hand ran up her leg as she started to slide my pants off. "But I think you can handle my advance placement class, it's very exclusive." I kicked my pants off the rest of the way. She took the time to throw me off balance and took my place on top.

I fell back on the bed, my hands found her hips and my thumbs found the edges of her underwear, "AP class huh? I had AP Bio in school had this pain in the ass lab partner, never let me do much of the work." She rocked her hips again and this time I could help it as my hips moved off the bed a little. She ginned in response. "It was a good thing he was hot or I might have killed him."

"Don't worry this is very hands on. Lots of one on one." She let her fingers dance across my stomach tracing the outline of my abs.

"One on one you don't say. I love one on one." She leaned in, her hair fell forward spilling on to my chest as her mouth found my earlobe. "Cullen tell me something…when you walked in on my that night why did you run away?"

Bella had awful timing but her mouth never did stop moving over my neck, she seemed not at all phased by the question and I had sopped breathing for a second. She wanted to talk about this now? Could it not wait? Oh say until never, "Um, well." She stopped and looked at me, what was I going to say she was waiting on an answer and I was afraid if I gave her the wrong one I'd ended up having to take a cold shower. "Do we really have to talk about this now?" She just nodded and smiled, it said 'tell me now or I'm putting on my clothes and going to bed'. I looked up at her, those eyes like big pools I was drowning in them again and before I knew it my mouth was moving, "Let's just sat I had to take a shower."

She caught the reference and giggled, "Oh…" She smirked, "You could have just joined me saved yourself a little bit of time..." Ah there was that all to kinky side that came out at all different times. How I loved it.

With that I couldn't take it I rolled us over and attacked her. My mouth connected with her collarbone making her moan that was all I needed to hear I needed her, needed to be in her, Now. in one swift movement I pulled off her underwear and where they ended up I didn't care. I quickly took off my boxers and took my spot on the bed hovering over her. "Bella."

She answered by pulling me into a kiss and wrapping her legs around me. I positioned my self in front of her entrance, "Edward…" She whispered against my lips her voice heavy with desirer I could not deny her anything as I thrust into her a moan pasted her lips as her nails dug in to my shoulder and the other hand tangled in my hair.

It didn't take us all that long for us to fall into a rhythm together, it was like we fit together perfectly. No one had ever felt so right. A cosmic connection. Bella had set the pace with every time our hips met. Out tongues did battle and Bella won as she pulled back and bury her face in my neck. Her teeth ran lightly over the sensitive flesh where my neck meets my shoulder and I moaned. She licked the very same spot before sinking her teeth in. I crashed my hips into hers. "Oh, Bella."

She smiled against my neck and repeated her performance, "So close. Edward oh right there!" She tossed her head back into the pillows and I hit her sweet spot again and again. "Faster." Every time a little faster and a little harder then the last. I could feel her tighten around me as she rode out the first waves of her orgasm. "EDWARD!"

I wasn't to far behind her, one last pump, our hips met and her screaming my name I was sent over the edge. The funny thing about when your in the moment, the things that come out of your mouth you don't always mean. I've done it before but tonight, ever word I meant. "Ah, oh god," I kissed her and said, "I love you Bells." I held her gaze as the last wave hit us, she didn't look surprised.

As my heart rate slowed I was about to roll off of her when Bella stopped me. "Say it again." She said still trying to catch her breath.

I didn't need to be told twice, the words just rolled of my tongue this time around. "I love you." She crushed her lips to mine. My first thought was why the fuck why didn't I say it sooner. My second thought was if she didn't watch where she let her hands roam we were going to be ready for round two a little sooner then I thought.

She broke the kiss and I rested my forehead on hers, "I love you too, Edward Cullen." I rolled over and pulled her close. Moving so her head was laying on my chest, her eyes fluttered shut.

I stayed awake long enough to hear her breathes even out and I knew she was asleep. I tightened my hold on her and said, "I love you Isabella Swan, I always have." This right now was the best moment in my entire life. The girl I loved knew it and we had just make love, which both of us would remember and said girl was now asleep in my arms. Life couldn't get better than it was right now, nothing could touch us if we stayed locked away in my room.

**Well, alright I'm not to sure about the sexy lemon but for my first time out I think I did kinda ok. If you hate it sorry, they well get better! I hope. So what do you think? Comments? Hate mail? Review! There is that nice little box down there that let's you post a review! I like to see them come in they make me happy and I write waaaay faster!! Oh and the song in this one in "Please Don't Leave Me" by Pink, it just happen to come on when I was writting and I knew it had to go in here for Bella's thought on Jake. So send me something! Until next time =D**


	9. Chapter 9 It's Your Funeral

**Hello my lovely readers! So here is the next chapter of the story. This time around I changed things up and wrote it in different point of views. I thought I'd try it. Now this is where I say thank you to all the great people who favorited, alerted and sent in a review! You all rock my world. So here is a big thank you to shira01 and cinnyshy! **

**Oh and I don't own a thing! Need I say it? If I was SM I would be partying it up over all the MTV awards not writing fanfiction!**

**APOV**

I bounced up the front steps of my parents house, hoping to catch one of them still home. "Mom? Dad?" I called out as I opened the front door. I'd parked next to Edward's silver Volvo in the drive way and I had an awful feeling. He'd done something again, I could tell it was in the air. What could he have done this time. I followed the sounds of talking to the kitchen. "Hello dear parents of mine." I kissed both of them and then made a beeline for the coffee. Pouring myself a big cup of Joe I asked, "So what did Eddie do this time to end up at home with you?"

I really didn't want to think about what would happen to poor Bella if Edward didn't make it down the isle. I hoped up on the counter waiting for an answer. My mother gave me a look and I felt like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Alice, really what makes you think he's done something?"

I blinked, they couldn't really be asking me that. 'Um because he was always doing something to her' I added silently and then spoke up, "Well it's him he has been knowing to really piss her off." My father shook his head in disapproval "What?"

It was my father who spoke up, "Bella is here with him, her apartment was broken into yesterday." I was appalled, in this town? Poor Bella really didn't have much luck with apartments.

"Poor girl I do hope that find this Jake boy before the wedding. It would be a mess if he crashed it." My mother said into her coffee.

I had been about to take a drink but stopped, cup half way to my mouth. "What are you talking about mom?"

She looked back at my father and he nodded, she then looked back at me, "I'm not sure if its my place to say anything…" I slid off the counter and took my coffee to the table. I folded my legs under me as I sat down across from my parents.

"Mom please?" I was ready to beg they knew something I didn't and I hated it. I'd never liked to be left out of something and they knew that.

"I'm not sure we should tell you Alice it's not our story to tell." My mom said looking down at the table.

I looked to my father and gave him my sweetest smile ever, it had never failed me yet and I really hoped my luck hadn't run out now. My father gave in, "Oh hell, Alice really one of these days that look won't work on me."

I just smiled and sat back as my parents took turns telling me about the events of yesterday, at least they told me what they knew. I didn't want to believe a word of it. Jake may have been a bit off but he had seemed so nice and sweet. True I hadn't met him very many times like Rosalie and Emmett had but he didn't seem capable of anything so creepy. Then Rose had always told me she didn't like him. She could never put her finger on what was off about him other then he seemed to be all to obsessive when it came to Bella.

Then the stories started and I knew both Em and her were trying to get them apart but being that I was away in New York I never really knew what happen with them. I just knew they had that break up, get together break up, kind of relationship. It was unheathy, but when they were happy together Bella seemed to be in love. Or as in love as she could be, I knew even though she never said it she was head over heels for Edward. When it ended last time I was sure she'd gotten rid of him for good. I was wrong I guessed. Shocking I wasn't use to being wrong it made me feel very icky inside.

"They are both staying here until they get the apartment cleaned up," My father was saying, "They are still asleep."

Finishing off my coffee I smiled devilishly, they should get their asses up. I had brought Bella's dress with me, I wanted her to try it on one last time. And as for Edward, what he did was up to him but he was not to see her in her wedding dress. It was bad luck, something they didn't need more of. "Mary-Alice don't you dare wake them up!" My mother called after me as I ran up to Edward's room.

Little ol' me? I would do no such thing! Okay so I would but when I got to his door I did pause to knock. I had walked in Edward and his friends before and it had scared me for life. So I learnt my lesson always knock before entering the room unless I really wanted to have to poke my eyes out. "Knock, knock. Open up!" There was no sounds on the other side of the door and I knew they were there. "Edward! Bella."

"GO Away ALLIE!" The sound of Bella giggling made me shake my head, I heard Edward say, "No, Bella don't…" His voice trialed off as Bella opened the door and smiled at me. "Great now she'll never leave." He added as he got up off the bed, scooped Bella up and fell back on the bed with her.

She settled back in his arms and he kissed her lightly. Everything was looking good on the happy couple front. Even crazy ex stalkers couldn't break them. "Good morning you two." I walked in and sat down on the edge of his desk. The pair on the bed were so lost in each other that I think I could have blown up and they wouldn't have noticed. "I just wanted to make sure we were still on for the dress fitting today."

"Shit Alice I forgot." Bella smacked her forehead with an open palm, "It's kind of been a crazy couple of days."

"So I heard." I said as I walked toward the door, "I'll be downstairs waiting. Do not be up here forever! Or I will be forced to drag you out od bed." I said as I shut the door behind me. I left the pair giggling and feeling each other up. Don't get me wrong I loved them both but even I didn't need to see that.

Walking back to the kitchen I smiled as I rounded the corner and saw Emmett, "Emily!" I ran and jumped at him.

"Mary!" He scooped me up in a hug and spun me around. I hated to be called Mary and he hated that I called him Emily but as his twin I let him get by with some things. I heard Rosalie laugh as he set me back on the floor. "Don't even think about it Rosalie Cullen!" Emmett warned.

"Think about what Emily?" The blonde took off down the hall, Em close on her heels. I took my spot at the table, laughing. Those two together were like big kids, so in love. Like Jasper and I it made me all warn inside. That was all I ever wanted for Edward too. I really had my doubts about it until Bella. She was the one, everyone saw it, but the two of them. Things would happen with them and they would fight, I'd laugh it off with Jasper, until prom. Prom had set me off that had been the last straw Edward and that bitch Tonya. I saw them walk out together and I was about to go bitch out my brother but Bella had beat me to it. I knew for sure my brother was as good as dead but all Bella did was scream and cry. Rose and Em had taken care of the rest.

"Good God! A guy can't get any sleep in this house." Edward shouted down the stairs as he and Bella made their way to the kitchen.

"Sleep? Is that what we are calling it these days?" I asked, "Didn't look like there was any sleeping going on up there at all to me." I said smirking, Bella turned a million shades of red and hid her face in Edward's chest.

"Alice!" My mother said, "Don't pick on them." She was looking at me trying not to laugh. As a woman who became a young mother she knew all to well what went on behind closed doors. "I'm headed into the office, call me if you need anything." She was gone in a flash probably hoping she wouldn't have to hear anymore about her oldest sons sex life. Ever.

Emmett appeared in the doorway with Rose on his back and asked. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much just me talking about Eddie's sex life." I stated with another smirk.

"Oh hell you didn't walk in on him again did you Allie? Last time that happen we had to hide all of the candy in the house for a month." He set Rose on the floor and poured them both a cup of coffee. I shuttered and Rose patted me on the back as she took a seat next to me.

"Hey! It's not my fault the little Pixie didn't knock." Edward stood with his hand on his hips, he was pouting. "It was her own fault for just opening a closed door."

I looked wide eyed at him, "It was the bathroom and the door was open a little. Forgive me for having to use the bathroom."

Bella shook her head and I was sorry for a moment that I had even brought it up but then she shocked the hell out of me by saying, "Poor Jasper. After that happen he didn't get any for so long I thought he was going to go crazy." Everyone burst out laughing. "Talk about sad I still don't think he's recovered."

**EMPOV **

An hour later the girls had kicked us out of the house, girl time was underway. That left Edward and I to find something to do all day. Or until all the dresses had been put away. Alice had been all set when she put in to effect the "Don't let Edward see the dress" rule and no one wanted to find out what might happen if the rule was broken. It was a silly rule if you asked me. Like it mattered if he saw the dress. He was crazy about the girl and seeing a dress was not going to change that. But it was better not to take chances with them. "So tell me what's on the agenda for today?"

"We have no agenda," Edward shot me a sideways look, "I however have something to do that your not coming with me."

"Wait I've heard that tone in your voice before dear brother of mine and it didn't turn out to good then." I looked at him, "It's that tone you got the day you had the brilliant plan to frame Allie for stealing that pack of gum."

"We were little. And what tone? I don't have a tone." I just shook my head, "What Emmett?"

"What's the plan Edward? You know me I love to help." He pulled to a stop in front of my apartment.

"Out Em! This in not something I want you to be apart of." He was annoyed now.

"No! What are you gonna do? Push me out of the car?" I stood my ground however.

"Damn it! Em get out of the fucking car!" I'd seen Edward annoyed before but this was something new, "OUT!"

Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you thing for one second I am going to let you do something stupid. And if you must do something stupid I sure and the hell am not going to let you do it all by yourself." I might not know what he was planning but I sure as hell couldn't have him get in trouble. Not only would it look bad but Rosie would have my head if he got in trouble before the wedding and fucked it all up.

"Please Em as my bother just let it go and get out of my car." I didn't want to push it but I wasn't about to get out of the car so I shook my head. "Em don't make me call Rose."

"Oh please that's low and she is all wrapped up in wedding stuff right now. You call her now and you'll be the one getting the wrath." I saw a flash of fear and smiled I'd won that one. "Now I want to know what's going on. Or I will arrest your ass and haul it off to jail." I was bluffing but it was all I had left to use.

Edward watched the cars pass us and I could almost see the wheels in his head spinning. "Fine but I'm telling you this as my brother not Bella's best friend." I nodded and said nothing it was never good when he played that card. I was not going to like this and I knew it. "Do you remember me telling you about getting fired in Seattle?"

"Yeah you slept with your bosses daughter and he caught you in your office with your pants off." He shot me a look and the laugh that I was about to let out caught in my throat. "Sorry what about it?"

"Do you remember who she was?" It sounded like a trick question but I knew it wasn't and I also could tell I was about to find out why I was playing the brother right now not the guy who boke his nose. "Or better yet let me ask you this. Do you know anything about the girl Jake left Bella for?"

"What do the have to do with each other?" Edward sighed, "You have you give me something to go off of. I'm not good with word games." I wasn't slow but right now I was lost.

"You know for a cop you fucking suck at this shit." He said but he smiled a little at me, "But I was getting to that. They are one in the same, Lauren Mallory is the girl I slept with and she is now dating Jacob Black." I almost lost it, everything fell into place for me. I started to laugh, "Em! Not funny." I knew it wasn't funny and I wasn't laughing because i wanted to, I just wasn't sure whatelse I could do at the moment.

"Oh my fucking god, I get it now. But now you have to tell me, how did Bella take the news?" Sadness flashed in his eyes and I gasped, "Fuck you never told her how you lost your job at the car dealership!" Smacking my forehead I said, "You dumb fucker she is going to kill you!"

"I know that you ass! I just didn't know how to tell her I lost my job because I couldn't keep my pants on. It's not really my best moment in time and well its even harder now when I have to add in that the girl was Lauren."

"You are so screwed! I know you love Bella but she was mess after Jake and well fuck now that he is all crazy stalker dude.." Edward cut me off.

"Shut the fuck up I already feel bad enough because I know I'm the reason he found her…" That made me stop him.

"Wait hold up! What the fuck are you talking about?" I already hated where this conversation had gone and now I wanted out. I didn't want to hear this I just knew it. Bella was my best friend, I loved her like my own sister and I wanted to make sure nothing ever happen to hurt her agian. I hadn't even wanted Edward and her to get together unlike Alice who had been all for it. But after Jake even Edward had seemed safe, now I wasn't so sure.

"After I moved back, before Bella and I got together I was still seeing Lauren. She would come see me I'd go see her I knew she was seeing someone but I really didn't care who. I never bothered to ask about him. But one day we were in my living room and she was looking all the pictures. She asked about Bella and I told her she was an old friend from school. One of the pictures was one of you, Rose, Bella, and Jake. Not long after that things with Lauren just stopped and Bella and I got together." He stopped for a few moments before going on, "I didn't know it was Jake she was seeing and she must have mentioned something to Jake about Bella." He stopped again and I looked at him, he was wiping a few tears away. Normally I would have ripped on him for being a baby but today the mood was far to heavy for that. "Emmett if anything happens to Bella I'll never forgive myself and if something happens to her I will find Jake and kill him."

"Edward none of us will let anything happen to Bella, she means the world to all of us. Any girl who can make you use the love word is a defiant keeper and let me tell you something." He looked over at me, "The way you look talking about her makes me a little sick but it is so nice to see you so in love." He had that goofy look on his face so I went on, "So what is the plan? I will help unless its illegal then I'm staying in the car and your on your own."

"It's not illegal at least not in the sense your thinking. However if anyone finds out about this we will both be good as dead. Rose told me to stay the hell away from Lauren and if she finds out you were in on this she will kick your ass and ripping the dress will seem like nothing at all." I shook my head that fucking dress was forever going to be part of my nightmares. "I'm going to see Lauren."

"What! Do you have a fucking death wish? Edward, Jake is a fucking nut and he may want Bella but if you get in his way he'll think nothing about taking you out to get to her."

"I may be a bit crazy but really Em are you telling me you wouldn't do whatever it takes to make sure Rose was safe?"

"Oh come on! You know I would but this is different you never met the guy I knew he was a few cards short of a full deck the first time I met him. I say crazy but he's not crazy he's well I don't think anyone will ever come up with a word for him. He belongs in a white room."

"I know but I didn't say I planned on meeting him, I am meeting Lauren." I just sighed at him, "You can get out and forget I told you."

"Oh fuck me, no I can't not now…I'm in to deep now. I should have stayed and looked at tablecloths with the girls." Edward let out a bark of laughter and I looked at him. "Don't laugh fuck head! Your talking about walking into your own funeral here."

"Not helping Emmett." He shook his head and started the car, "I'm meeting her at Starbucks, it's in the open. I'll be fine."

"Ha! Open for him to shoot your ass in the fucking head. I ran him though the system he had a bunch of shit on his rap sheet and among them he got busted for carrying concealed."

"Oh don't talk cop to me stupid just say he got busted for packing. But now that we are on the topic, what kind of gun?" I raised an eyebrow, "Right don't tell me I don't need to know."

"Shot gun under the front seat of his car." I said it and I saw him flinch, "Well to be far you did ask."

"So it wasn't a sniper rifle right?" He asked as he stopped at a red light.

"No but he is a hunter so you never know what kind of guns he has." I smiled a little and joked "But hey maybe he'll get you in the head and it will be fast." It wasn't nice to joke about it but I had to say something because other wise I was thinking about calling Rose. If I did that Edward would be praying for a quick death.

"Oh that's helpful." He said as he tuned on to the next block, we were on our way to meet Lauren and I had a bad feeling. I kind of wanted to jump out of the moving car.

Five minutes later we were sitting in the Starbucks parking lot, Edward was looking a little green, "You okay Man?"

"Yeah just really wishing I'd been smart enough to not let Bella go off to a college party without me." I didn't have the heart to tell him that he had been at the party with us when Bella met Jake only he had been trying to get this all the other freshman and not paying attention to Bella.

"Right well try not to think about it." He turned to look at me.

"How come Bella never introduced me to Jake?" I looked at him with my mouth open. "What?"

"She did once but you spent all of college sleeping with ever other girl in school and you didn't give Bella the time of day. For three years you never spoke to Bella, treated her like she was nothing and Jake, well for a bit anyway treated her like a queen of his world." Guilt trip. But it had to be said and he needed to hear it.

**Tada! There you have it what will happen now? Tune in next time. And see the button for reviews? Send me one! I love them and I write WAY faster with them. Let me know how you feel about Edward going to meet Lauren. And maybe let me know how you feel about the point of views, should I write more from the others or forget it? Or send hate mail whatever you like. Or if you would like to talk about the New Moon trailer....send me something I'm all for that too. Because let me tell you I've watched it so many times I'm now waiting for November 20th more then ever! And you know you all are to! Can't lie to me. Until next time =D**


	10. Chapter 10 Sexed Up Jailbirds

**So here we have it! The next chapter. Its a little different from the other because there are four different point of views. But I felt that it fit with the story. I hope you enjoy this one because I had fun writing this one. Oh and before I forget! Thank you to ****clancy119, shadowX101, & veerali my three lovely reviewers for the last chapter! Also to everyone who Alerted, and favorited this story! It means so much to me that you like this story!**

**Oh and I don't own a thing! I wish but I don't I do own a bunch of Twilight stuff tho....but sadly that doesn't count...**

**BPOV**

I was feeling like a life size Barbie doll, if I had to go though one more store full of pink and white I was going to poke my own eyes out. After what felt like years, it was really only two hours Alice was finally happy with what she called my 'honeymoon' wardrobe I was able to breath a sigh of relief. Why I needed a honeymoon wardrobe was beyond me. I was under the impression that on a honeymoon the point was to have sex, lots of it. And a girl didn't need clothes for that.

"Lunch? Ladies where should we eat?" Alice said looking around at all the places the Seattle mall had to offer.

After all the shopping and I was starving so I just shrugged, "Where ever." Just let it be bad for me.

Rosalie always the voice of reason said, "What if we just pick a table and then go get whatever and meet back here?" Alice nodded and I agreed so off we went to get food. Alice headed for Subway, Rose made a beeline for Coney Island and I heard the breadsticks calling my name from Rocky Ricoco's.

Twenty minutes later we were stuffing our faces. I was happily taking chunks of breadstick and dipping them in cheese sauce. This was the life. But then it happen, the voice from hell called out, "Bella! Rosalie! Alice!" We all turned in unison to see if it was true and sure enough there she was. Tanya. "OMG! I knew that had to be you guys!"

Tanya found her way over to our table and dropped into the empty chair next to me. She set all her shopping bags on the floor next to her feet and smiled at us. Alice bless her heart broke the silence, "Wow Tanya hi! How have you been?" She was sounding all to happy and a good friend of hers knew it was forced.

"Oh I've been just great. I just moved back to Seattle from California last week. It got a little boring." She was eyeing my breadsticks so I handed her part of one. "Thanks." I simply nodded, better my breadsticks then my boyfriend. "What about you three? How are things going. Alice how is the hunk of a brother of yours?"

Oh no she didn't? Rose rolled her eyes at me, Alice just blink trying to come up with something to say. But I spoke up this time. "Oh Edward is great. We are getting married in a couple of weeks." I smiled and held out my hand to show off my ring. 'Ha take that whore.' If only I could only say that out loud.

She looked dumbfounded, she blinked a few times and then said, "Huh, wow never saw that coming." It was about the most snobby tone I'd ever heard and I wanted to reach over and rip her hair out one by one but then we all heard her name being called. She turned and the look on her face was amazing, "Jamie! There you are. I was about to come find you but then I ran into my old friends from high school and I had to come say hello." She looked back at us, "Ladies this is James, James these are my friends." She smiled so big I thought I could count all her teeth, "This is Alice, Bella and Rose." We all gave a nod and a wave as our names were called.

I was still stuck on the friend part. When had we become friends? When she was going down on my prom date? Huh I must have missed that part of the friends book in school. "It's so nice to meet some of Tanya-Bears friends." I felt myself gag a little as the tall blonde kissed the top of her head and added, "We'll all have to geometer some time."

With that Tanya perked up, "Oh! When is the wedding? We'd love to come and we could catch up and all that fun stuff its been far to long." I shot Rose a look and she understood.

"The wedding is family only." She said with a small smile, I mentally gave Rose a high-five.

"Well then there is an all girls party right?" She looked at me and I fake a shrug and looked to Alice.

"This weekend yes. It's not much we are all just getting together at Rose's. Bella didn't want anything very big so we are keeping it simple." Not what I wanted her to say at all. I wanted her to say something like no and even if there was your not invited but Alice was to nice for her own good a times.

After we all exchanged numbers Tanya took off with that poor James following her like a puppy. He must be new because he was in for a treat with that one. I was being mean I knew that but hey give me a break. I watched them disappear out of sight and I couldn't hold back, "Come to the party Tanya, It will be fun! Really Alice!" I sighed in annoyance.

She shot back, "What was I going to tell her that it was invite only? And you can not put this all on me! Why did you even have to bring up the wedding?"

Alice was right, I hated when that happen but she was. I hadn't needed to tell her about the wedding. But part of me wanted to rub it in and hello she didn't even say congratulations! And it would have probably come out sometime anyway, things like that always got around. "I had to! I didn't know at the time she was here with someone and I wanted to make it clear that he was off the market."

"Like that will stop her! You do know who she is right?" Rose said finishing off her fries, "She'll sleep with any guy with a dick." She had a good point but Edward wasn't like that anymore. He wouldn't do that to me. Or maybe he would?

No! Edward Cullen was not like he was back in high school. And he loved me! Me plain old Bella Swan. We would be married in a couple of weeks and that was that. That was the plan and now that things had changed a little I was hoping it still was the plan.

"Bella!" Rose waved her hands in my face and I blinked, "Hey what's going on in that brain of yours?"

"Nothing." Alice looked at me and then at Rose, "Its no big deal I was just thinking about how messed up things have gotten lately."

"Try not to think about Jake Bella. Think wedding!" Alice smiled big and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She had always been the girl who saw the glass as half full. "Think wedding night and that sexy black thing we bought."

"Ha! Alice stop talking about my sex life, stop right there no more!" I said as I finished off my last breadstick.

"Sorry but I thought you guys were going with the no sex until the wedding thing. But this morning you look pretty sexed up." Rose snorted with laugher as she sipped her drink. "What?" Alice shot her a look.

"Sexed up? Who says that? And after her day yesterday I'd want some too." I started to laugh, "Anything to make me forget and if Edward is anything like Emmett he'd be able to make me forget all kinds of bad." She said smiling from ear to ear and I really didn't need to hear more.

"Rose!" Alice covered her ears and started to hum, "That is my brother!"

"What? Your sleeping with my brother and I don't see you censoring yourself around me!"

"Oh I do too!" She stuffed a chip in her mouth.

"Um hello! You were just talking about showing up at the office in nothing but 'fuck me' pumps and a trench coat!" I shook me head laughing that had been one hell of a story. We were walking by Payless and there were these black leather heels in the window and Alice had been oh so willing to tell us about what she had done for Jasper's last birthday. I thought Rose was going to run away screaming.

"Ladies, if we are done here I'd like to get on with the shopping so I can get home to Edward some time today." I finished my last bit of Coke and got up to toss away my trash. "Maybe before we go home we can get iced coffees at Starbucks."

**EPOV**

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' My brain was yelling at me as Emmett and I packed in the mall parking lot. The drive to Seattle had taken all to long but not long enough. I'd been debating with myself the whole way here and almost turned around twice but I was here and now there was no backing out.

"This is a bad idea Eddie!" Emmett was being so helpful today. "You'll be killed if they find out." I just looked at him like 'duh I know this' He went on, "We can just turn around and get the hell out of here."

"Could but what fun is that?" I got out of the car and Emmett followed over the top of the car he looked at me, "Don't say it!" He turned on his heels heading for the door. He mumbled something, it sounded like. "He's fucked." I hurried after him.

"So what is the plan?" He asked as we made it to the door of Starbucks, "We go in ask about Jake and then what?"

"I'm not about to mention Jake…" I shook my head, "I'm going to talk to her, see if she mentions him at all. Get her to talk about him."

"And I'm here why?" I looked around to see if I saw Lauren anywhere yet, "I'm thinking I'll just go sit in the car, come out when you've come to your senses."

"No! You know what Jake looks like. If he's here I want to know it." Emmett rolled his eyes but nodded, "Good now order something and sit down." I pushed him toward the line as I saw Lauren walk though the other door.

"Edward!" She had dyed her hair brown but she still had a voice of a banshee, it was hard to miss her. Ever.

Smiling I hoped it didn't look to forced, "La-La." She pulled mw into a hug for a few seconds, "You changed your hair I almost didn't know that was you." She ran her fingers though her brown locks and giggled, "Why don't we grab a table and then I'll buy us both a coffee."

"Why Eddie that would be so nice of you!" She took my hand leading me to a table in the back of the store. Emmett I was sure was getting a kick out of this. "So tell me what made you call me after all this time?"

"Well its been months and I was going to be in town so I thought we could catch up. Tell me how have you been?"

She folded her hand on the table and smiled her best flirtatious smile, "I've really missed you Eddie. It's been a long time I thought you'd gone and forgotten all about me." She ran her fingers up my arm, "But here you are so you must have missed me too."

"How about I get that coffee now? Same as always?" She sighed and nodded, I got up and did my best not to run from the table. I got in line behind a couple with a heavy sigh, I hadn't missed her one bit and it was pretty unclear why I ever had. Bella was so much better then her. I wasn't one who liked to compare but Bella was better in every possible way.

I got the coffees and headed back to the table but not before looking over at Emmett, he was smiling at me and I felt like it was saying "You started it now you finish it" Ass! Why had I brought him with me? Oh yeah I needed the alibi. "Here you are on mocha cappuccino." I handed Lauren hers and took my spot across from her. She smiled at me, "So where were we?"

"You were about to tell me how much you missed me." She batted her eyes at me and I had to bite my lip to keep from saying something. 'You did miss me right Eddie?"

I hated when she called me Eddie, when we were just sleeping together I let it slide because I didn't care as long as she got the job done but now it made me cringe. The only ones to get by with it were close friends, family and Bella because when she said my name it sounded oh so sweet, "Sure I missed you."

She smiled, "What did you miss?" Her hand had found mine on the table, "Because I know what I missed."

'This was a bid idea, bad!' My brain had kicked in now and it was screaming at me. I needed to keep her way from this topic. "Well let me tell you I missed lots but before we go there how about you tell me all about life without me?"

"Boring." She said with a shrug, looking at her now I realized she kind of looked like Bella but not in a good way it was kind of creepy. "It's no fun with you not around."

"Oh come on Lauren it can't be that boring." I took a sip of my coffee and glanced out the window.

"It really is, since we stopped you know meeting up I haven't had a good fuck." It came out all to easy for her like it was no big deal that there were people around.

I heard Emmett laugh and I almost sip out my coffee. "What about your boyfriend? He doesn't get the job done?" I looked over at her and she shook her head, "What?"

"Jake is so odd these days no time for me at all." She pouted, "Not like you use to." She ginned at me, "But you could solve that problem, Eddie."

"Lauren those days have come and gone." I set my coffee down, "But you're a great girl and I know what you do, he's missing out."

"Come now Eddie, you and I have always had a good thing we could start it again, no one would ever know just like before." She leaned over and ran her finger down my cheek.

"If I remember it right you were the one who stopped calling me. Told me things were good with the other new guy. What happen with him?"

"Not sure, something, he found out about his ex getting married and kind of flipped." Bingo, this is what I was here for. "It was odd he kicks her out for me and then she gets engaged to some guy and he's fucked up over it." She shook her head, "I even tried changing my hair to look like her but nothings helped." That would explain it.

"Sounds like you should get out well you still can." I sipped my coffee, "Who's the guy that kind of replaced me anyway?"

"His name is Jacob, Jacob Black. He used to work for my father but he started up his own dealership." I wasstarting to see a pattern here with her and how she met her guys.

"Nice, where is it here in Seattle?" I was only kinda caring at thias point I just wanted the facts about the idiot so I could get home to Bella.

"Yeah, it's the new BMW dealership in town." She was looking over my shoulder at something and I saw her eyes change. "Oh my god there she is!" I raised an eyebrow and before I had time to asked she answered for me, "Jake's ex."

My heart stopped, Bella. I didn't want to turn around but I knew I was going to have to make sure. I looked back and sure enough there she was with Rose and Alice. I was going to turn around fast but before I could I locked eyes with Bella. Her eyes got big and she smiled and then looked past me to Lauren and that smile I loved so much was gone.

**RPOV**

"I'm going to fucking kill that lying son of a bitch!"

I wasn't sure what the hell happen but Bella started swear up a storm and was storming in to Starbucks before Alice and I had a chance to look around. Then I caught on to what was going down when I looked in the window of the store there was Edward with some girl and in the corner was Emmett. That boy would answer to me later

Alice and I followed Bella in the door and tried to catch up to her. "Alice maybe we should stop her before she kills him."

Alice added, "Or her." She nodded toward the girl who looked surprisingly like Bella herself, well now I knew Edward had a thing for brunettes too.

"What the fuck Edward!" Bella was mid rant when we walked in the people had gathered to watch and I had a feeling this was going to end in blood shed. "Her of all people you had to pick her!"

"Bella! It's not what you think really…." Bella cut him off with a nice hard slap to the face. "Fuck! Swan watch it will you!"

"And you!" She pointed to the girl, "Haven't you fucked up my life enough!"

I looked to Alice who was as lost as I was. Emmett had made his way over to me, "Emmett…"

"It's Lauren…" Now I understood but that wasn't how Lauren looked the last time I'd seen her.

"Me? What the fuck are you talking about! I didn't know you knew Eddie!" Eddie? Since when did anyone but us get by with calling him that?

"Oh to hell you didn't! You home wreaking bitch!" Bella lunged at her and the table and chairs went flying, coffee spilled and they both fell to the floor rolling around.

"Go Bells!" Emmett cheered her on as she got Lauren square in the jaw with a pretty hard punch.

"Emmett! Don't just stand there help me get them apart." I stepped up and tried to get a hold of one of them but instead got knocked on my ass. "Hey watch it!"

Alice, Emmett and Edward were now all trying to pull the girls apart and I was trying like hell to get out of the way. "Girls calm down!" Alice had on her mother tone but today it wasn't working.

"You lying bitch!" Bella was screaming at the top of her lungs and I was trying to keep up with the conversation.

"No you whore its true I knew him before you showed up." Lauren was shouting back at Bella.

"To hell you did I've knowing him for years and your not his type." Emmett had a hold of Lauren now and Edward was fighting to keep his hold on Bella. "Let go of me Edward you two-timing man whore!"

"Bella please stop and listen to me!" Edward was holding on to Bella stating his case and failing miserably. Alice pulled me to my feet.

And then the cops showed up and I'd never been more thankful in my life, "Alright listen up! Your all coming with us!" Until I heard that. Fuck first my top and now I was going to jail. I should have stayed in bed today.

**JPOV**

I was sitting in my office reading over yet another attempt at a vampire love story. Really since Twilight hit big everyone and their brother was coming in with their own version. It was always the same, boy meets girl, girl is a vampire. She tells him he freaks out but can't stay away. He was confessing his undying love that's when I when I got the call. "Mr. Hale your wife is on the phone." My assistants voice sounded though the intercom.

"Thank you Jane." I picked up the phone, "Hey darlin'. How's the last minute wedding things coming along?"

"OH Jasper! You are never going to believe it. Your going to have to come get us, we kind of got arrested." Alice was crying or laughing? I couldn't quite tell.

"What? What happen? For What?" I thought maybe I was dreaming.

"It's a very long story but we are at the Seattle Police station."

I hung up and hurried out the door, "Jane cancel all my appointments for the day I need to go."

"What happen Jasper?" Jane asked looking rather worried.

"Alice and well everyone has been arrested."

I ran into the police station, "Hello I'm Jasper Hale I'm here to get my wife and the ones she was brought in with."

"Oh sure. Just go down the hall and take a left, can't miss them lots of yelling going on." The girl at the front desk point me back to the room where everyone was being held.

An hour later we were all back in the parking lot of the mall. Lauren had been picked up by someone and we all had a feeling it had been Jake but no one was saying out loud. Bella wasn't talking to Edward, Rose was yelling at Emmett and Alice was yelling at everyone. I just had to ask, "What the hell happen?"

Emmett being Emmett was the one who spoke up, "Ask Edward! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him and his dumb fucking plan!"

"Oh I'm sure he had to drag you her kicking and screaming!" Rose was leaning on my car looking beyond pissed. "Look at my new top its got coffee stains!"

Bella hadn't spoke a word since I showed up but she was standing very close to Alice and I glaring at Edward. "I'm sure its not Edward's fault its mine for thinking I could trust him!"

"How many times do I have to say this I'm not sleeping with Lauren, I was there to see if I could find out where Jake was."

"Right and get a quickie in there to. I can't believe you knew her and didn't tell me about it." Bella was on the verge of tears and I looked to Alice who just shook her head and put her arms around Bella.

"No, I wasn't there to get a quickie! Fuck Bella I was only trying to find the psycho so he didn't ruin the wedding." Edward hung his head, we all looked at Bella.

"Well no need to worry about that! There isn't going to be a wedding!" She turned and stormed off to Alice's car. She slammed the door quite hard and I saw Alice flinch.

"Fine by me! I don't want to marry you anyway!" Edward stormed off got in his car and peeled out of the parking lot.

Alice and Rose looked at each other and at the same time mumbled, "Dumb ass."

Emmett looked to where Edward had been parked, "Fucker left without me!"

I shook my head, "Get in Em I'll drive you home." With a quick kiss from Alice and a glare to Emmett from Rose we all got in our cars and headed to Forks.

All of us in our own way plotting how to fix things between Edward and Bella because there was no way in hell either one of them meant what they said. And we all knew one with out the other was like having a day with out a night. They were perfect for each other.

**-gasp- No wedding? You'll just have to come back and see won't you. So there it is chapter ten. What do you think? Send me a review with that nice little button in the middle of the page! Send me your thoughts, your hate mail? ANYTHING! I love when I check my email and it full of message from you guys. But I know some of you are reading and not sending in something! So I wasn't going to go this but I'm going to now the next chapter will not be posted until I get ten reviews for this chapter! So if you want more and I know some of you do REVIEW! Until next time =D**


	11. Chapter 11 The Princess and the Teapot

**And I'm back with the next chapter! Let me say this now, THANK YOU everyone who sent in a review. I got nine not the ten I wanted but close enough. I couldn't keep those of you who asked so nicely for the next chapter waiting to long. So this one goes out to: ****Night Orchid, Edward'sMainGirl05, shira01, JennCullen87, cinnyshy, mirumo12, shadowX101, clancy119, & teamedward2110. You all rock my world and I was reading the reviews laughing. To all of you that favorited and alerted this, the numbers were more then ever before and that makes me so happy! Thanks. So read on!**

**Oh and so I don't get sued! I don't own a thing....wish I did but I'm not that lucky.**

**ESPOV**

"You're a lying…" There went Bella, it had started for the day and I had just finished my coffee. The shouting was starting to get to everyone in the house. There was a slamming of the a door above us and moments later another door slammed. It was getting to everyone but no more so then my husband and I, it was getting ridiculous. "It's been days Alice, they walking this door Monday night screaming and it hasn't stopped! It is Saturday…" I was shaking my head, "I don't know how much more of it I can take."

"Mom we have tried everything," My poor daughter was looking so defeated, she wanted nothing more then to go back in time and not go to the mall. "The wedding is in one week I think we might have to start looking into return policies." Alice had been here with us since she came home with Rose and Bella Monday night, she had plans on going back home but both her and Jasper had decided to stay to help with the fall out. "Both of them are just so stubborn." It was a fact, he got that from me or so I've been told.

It was true, every time they sounded like they were going to have an actual civilized conversation one of them would say the wrong thing and the yelling would start all over again. I fell into one of the chairs at the table and looked over at her, "Do you want to start calling everyone or should I. Oh and someone will have to call poor Charlie." Alice let out a gulp, "We could have Emmett do it…he likes Emmett."

It was then that Rosalie joined us in the kitchen, "Have Emmett do what?" She took the chair next to mine and looked from me to Alice. The pair too had seemed to move back home. Why? Well I liked to think it was to help out with Bella and Edward. But let me tell you it wasn't much help at all due to the fact that Rose was still a bit pissed at Emmett for letting Edward go to Seattle to meet up with Lauren. Now as a mother I wasn't taking sides but if I had to pick I was on her side.

"Have him tell dear Chef Swan his daughter isn't getting married." Alice said as she took out a batch of cookies from the oven. It was what she did when she was sad she baked, as of this morning I wasn't sure how many cookies had been made but I was sure it was rounding the hundred mark.

"Oh boy…" Rose shook her head, "He won't do it." She sighed and then added, "It is a disaster up there today."

"Tell me about it." Alice said with an eye roll, "I thought for sure they would have been over all the yelling by now." I had to agree the fighting I thought would be over by now but then I was only a mother what did I know.

"Well it's not like this fight hasn't been coming…" Rose said with a shrug, I looked over at her, this had been a very popular topic at dinner the night before. Since Edward and Bella declined to join us. They were both in separate bed rooms doing whatever it was they were doing.

"Right…years." Alice added as she arranged cookies on the cooling rack.

"Now you two let's not start this again." I got up and got the three of us a glass of milk. Alice placed a plate of cookies in front of us. "Do either of you have any more ideas on how to get them together without the yelling starting?"

Rose pick up a cookie from the plate and shook her head. I looked at Alice as I handed out the glasses. Alice made a noise that sounded like a mix between a sob and a laugh. I just shook my head and picked up a sugar cookie.

Jasper came in to the kitchen rubbing his temples, "I really want to just lock them in a room and wait for the yelling to stop. Maybe then they would kill each other or fuck each other either way the yelling would stop and the pounding in my head would go away." The girls let out a laugh and I shook my head, normally I would yell at him for using such language but at the moment I didn't care and I was desperate for the yelling to stop.

"Maybe we could do that?" Rose looked at Alice and they both smiled, "Alice tonight was the parties and they so are not happening but what if it did and it just happen to becomes a party for two?" Alice's eyes sparkled.

"Oh no…see I should never say things around them." Jasper said pouring himself a glass of milk and joining us at the table.

"It might just work…we could go out first and get her all liquored up then I could drop her off at your place and then you could have car trouble and I'd have to come get you…" Alice was grinning as she spoke.

"Yeah send her up to my apartment and bam Edward is there waiting for Bella…" Rose was looking beyond happy, "Jassy! You rock you know that!"

"Problem is girls she'll leave or he'll leave…" Jasper had to point it out. Rose looked at him like she wanted to kill him for ruining the moment.

"Not if we lock them in…" Alice said, Jasper patter her hand but looked at her like she had lost it. "No I mean we could make it so they can't get out.

"And you plan to do that how?" I found myself getting into the conversation. I shouldn't be listening but hell I wanted to help to.

Rose looked to me and smiled, "Easy we fix the door so once they are in there we lock it."

"It can be unlocked from the inside Rosie." Jasper looked at her like 'Ha! You know that I'm so right! And it will never work'

"Yes but it doesn't have to some times the door sticks and Emmett has to fix it…he can just unfix it." Rose looked so proud that he had out smarted her brother. Jasper just sighed he ha been out done by Rose, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

"And how do we get Edward there?" Jasper folded his hand on the table looking form his sister to his wife. I smiled the boy was in trouble now, he couldn't say no to either of them so he was stuck helping. Not to mention I think Emmett still scared him a little .

"We tell him the truth…kind of. We tell him that I need something that Rose is keeping in the apartment but I can't get to it because I'm with Bella and I need it ASAP!" Alice ate more of her cookie she had always loved planning things and this was the big one it was to save the wedding.

I left the three of them in the kitchen to plot away. I didn't want to really know what they were planning but I hoped it worked. I let myself into my husbands office and smiled at him it was his day off but with all the fighting I was sure he would take off soon. I to should be working on the new floor plans for my newest clients but I was to worried. I couldn't look at clors for fabric in a bad mood it would throw me off and they were paying good money, I needed to be on top of my game. "Good morning Esme."

"Hello dear husband." I took a seat in the big leather couch and sighed, "Are you going into the hospital today?"

"Well that depends at the non-married couple done fighting for the day?" We smiled at each other knowing the answer.

"I don't really know but I know that as we speak Alice is plotting on locking them in a room to get them to talk it out."

"Say that again? I'm not sure I got all of that." All I could do was roll my eyes and laugh. "Will it work?"

"I hope so!" I said looking down at my feet. I really hoped so I wanted to be able to say all of my kids were happy and right now Edward was far from happy. He needed a job and Bella. And well the job was second on that list. "Any luck finding Edward a job?"

"Well I called around but really I can't find anything. It is such a shame he never did go off to law school like he had always planned. He had such potential back then."

"He got to caught up in the other things college had to offer." I didn't need to say what because we knew it was the girls and the parting.

"Yes…that's true." On que the yelling started again this time it was closer to the office door. "If only they could work it out maybe she could talking him into going back to school."

The yelling made us both stop to listen I don't like to say I was snooping but it is my house after all, "Will you quit telling me it meant nothing! I saw the way she was looking at you! She was undressing you with her eyes!" Bella was saying.

"But I went to talk to her to see if I could find out were Jake was!" Edward I imagined was standing with his eyes closed pinching the bridge of his nose. He picked that up from his father.

"Blah! Blah! Blah! I'm not buying that one Edward! I mean you couldn't even tell me you fucking knew her!"

"I didn't know how to tell you! I know you hated her and when I found out I knew her I was afraid to tell you I know you pretty damn well I knew you would think I was still sleeping with her! But I'm NOT!"

"But she is the bitch you lost your job for!" She I could picture was looking at him hands on hips , shooting daggers at him with her eyes. But I heard a tone in her voice she was just flat out hurt and I hoped to god Edward understood that.

"Yes." He said it so soft I had to strain to hear it.

"See! I've been waiting for fucking days to hear you say it!" She wasn't shouting now, "Was she fucking worth it?" I heard Carlisle suck in a breath, Edward was on eggshells now. One wrong word and he was done for.

"No. But at the time I thought so." Wrong answer!

Bella's foot steps could be heard as she ran back up to her bedroom, better known as our once guest room. "Fuck you Cullen!" The door slammed.

"Been there done that Bella! And I know you liked it!" Oh boy.

I looked at my husband and he had his head in his hands, "He never did know when to stop."

"He sure didn't get that from you." I smiled ever so little and he looked up at me.

"I'm going to pretend that was not sarcasm I just heard Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh not at all Dr. Cullen." I shook my head and still the smile never left my face. He smiled to and I got a little weak in the knees. Even now after all these years I was still head over heels in love with him. No matter what we fought about it never did last as long as Bella and Edward. But when he kept sticking his foot in his mouth like he did I was anything but surprised.

**LPOV**

'So life couldn't get any stranger then having to call your boyfriend to bail you out, but then you tell him why you were in jail and he goes mental! My love life sucks right now and its all because of the bitchy little Bella. Hell its sucked for a long time because of Bella I just didn't know it. Looking back though it all makes sense. Bella is a princess and I'm just a little old lady teapot. Oh my god I just compared my life to a Disney movie, I'm pathetic.'

My train of thought was cut short by the front door slamming shut, "Lauren!" I really wish that boy would learn to walk in nicely its like he was born in a barn. He found me in the kitchen and smiled, "Oh thank god your home."

"Well this is my house…" I gave him an eye roll, "Where else would I be?"

"Jail?" Always a smart ass, I couldn't help but laugh. The last few days had been odd for us and it was nice to see he was back to his old self, or kind of.

"Ass!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he looked at me and slowly walked over and pushed me into the counter, "Jake…" His mouth attacked my neck and I moaned, god I loved when he was like this, so carefree and childlike, this was why I was in love with him to bad he was still so stuck on Bella.

**Flashback**

The little white envelope came in the mail it was addressed to Mr. Jacob Black. It was sitting on his table when I walked in to the kitchen. Jake was no where to be found. So I called his cell, "Jakey? Where are you I'm here and your not." I said to his voicemail, "I guess I'll just wait for you here.."

I disconnected and picked up the white envelope, it was open so I opened it up and pulled out the second smaller envelope. I knew what it was just by the look, it was a wedding invite. I didn't know he had any friends that were getting married. Then I read the invitation and it fell to the floor, I was in shock.

_Charlie Swan and Esme and Carlisle Cullen would like to request your presences_

_At the wedding of their children._

_Isabella Marie Swan _

_&_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_June 20__th__ 2009_

_At Two O'clock in the afternoon at the Cullen 's Home with the reception and dance to follow _

_(Directions on the back) _

The light blue sparkly writing told a story and even I knew if Jake had seen it, it would put in in an awful foul mood. It was open so I knew he'd seen it. I picked it back up put it away and set it on the table. I would not bring it up. He could when he got back. I didn't have to wait long I was digging in the fridge for something to cook for us when Jake appeared in the doorway. "Hey baby doll."

I was startled for a moment, he had away of sneaking up on me. "Hiya Jakey-poo. How was work at the dealership today?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him and ever so lightly kissed his lips.

"It was fine, until I came home for lunch and got my mail." I looked up, the questions burning in my eyes, "Bella is getting married and they invited me to the wedding the nerve of some people." He was trying to keep his cool . "But enough about that, how was your day baby?"

The conversation was dropped after that but I knew really knew it got to him. I was thinking about how odd it was that he would care but he was slowly sliding my thong down my legs and the past was forgotten for the next couple of hours anyway. I didn't have time to focus on what happen once it was clear to him that he was truly losing her, to another man. A man I knew and couldn't believe it myself. Edward Cullen getting married! I never thought I would see the day.

After Jake was done ravishing my in the kitchen we moved to the bedroom for a repeat performance and to really spice it up we moved to the living room. It was a great afternoon. But like always with him something always leads back to Bella it was Saturday and the jail escapade happen Monday but it was still fresh on both our minds. Yet I don't know how it happen, we were watching TV and he looked at me, "Baby what are you doing tonight?"

I retorted with the line we always used, "If you play your cards right you baby boy." I smiled seductively.

"Lauren I'm not kidding are you up for a drive?"

"Why do you want to do in in the car again? Last time that was more fun for you then it was for me." I made a face the stick shift had left an imprint on my back and I swear you could still seen the marks.

"No I want to drive to Forks."

"What! Why?" I was all happy ten seconds ago but now I was a bit hot under the collar, he wanted to go to Forks? The town in which the ex lived? She was now living there with an other man. And he asked me to go with him stupid fuck!

"I was hoping to hit the bars, see if maybe we could find Bella or Edward."

"Fuck! Jake tell me why the hell you came here to get your rocks off if you just want to go find Bella?" I slide all the way across the couch and huffed, "Just go fuck her and get it over with but I will not be waiting for you when you come back!"

"Its not like that Lauren!"

"Then what is your fucking obsession with her? Am I not enough?"

"No baby you are more then enough…" He looked at me with sad eyes and I almost caved but held strong. "Its just I really need to give her my best wishes."

"What? Rally Jake you broke in to her fucking apartment and trashed it!" One of the few things I leart from my time in jail, didn't know I knew. " What is it that set you off this time Jake I mean I know you still had a thing for her and I over looked it but now I can't. Tell me what it is about Bella that drove you to the point of insanity?" I was doing my best not to cry, "And you now your going to be killed if Edward were to see you. You can't go there looking for them." I was pissed off but I didn't want him killed and I didn't want to see Edward in jail for killing him. That may put a damper on the wedding.

"Edward, Edward, Edward! I want to kill that motherfucker!"

"Stop right there! Tell m all about what you have against Edward?" I held up my hand to cut him off, "He is really a good guy." Not only that but even though Bella hit me I was thinking they fit together really well. Sure I had only spoken to her for a moment but I kinda liked her.

"You mean other then both you and Bella have fucked him?"

I never told him I slept with Edward, I had just told him we were friends from the dealership. So that what it was all about he knew I slept with Edward and he was out to get him. "I've never…"

"Save it. I know all about how dear old daddy caught you in his office going at it like rabbits." I gasped and my mouth went dry. "Shocking I know but your daddy likes me and told me all about it. Of course he didn't know you never told me." He let out a dry humorless laugh that made my stomach do flops and my skin got Goosebumps.

"Jake really I was going to tell you." So I lied I had no plans to tell him, but I was going to play it off, or try my best.

"Oh and were you going to tell me about all the times you met up with him after I gave up the best thing to ever happen to me for you?" I started to cry, "Oh but don't worry Lauren I don't hate you for it, Edward is good but he will never be me."

He was a delusional boy and I was putting it all together now. "Oh my god! I get it your fucking jealous of Edward Cullen!" I started to laugh, "Listen I know I fucked up and yeah I slept with him a few times after we got together but you are not him and let me tell you I would take him over you any day and if you really think I'm going to sit here and tell you I'm sorry I won't. Oh and one more thing! Bella is better off with him." It was low but fuck he just told me he gave the best thing that happen to him! Fucker.

He got up and stormed into the kitchen were most of his clothes still were, "You are just like her you know! Always comparing me to that asshole!" He came out the door pulling his shirt over his head, "Your both bitches and when I'm done with Bella I'll be back to get you!"

He left the house and I got up and locked the door. Not that it would do any good, Jake had a key to my place. I was freaked out. I wasn't sure how long he had known about Edward and I but I figured he'd just been waiting for the right time to use it against me. But in the pit of my stomach I knew what happen next was not going to be good.

I had to get Jake off of me. A shower was just what I needed but when in the shower my brain starts to go in to over drive, I may act like the stupid bimbo but even I had my moments of clarity. I ran to the bedroom and pulled on some clothes, I couldn't beat him to Forks but I knew someone had to know Jake was coming. I quickly found Edward's number in my phone and called it. It rang and rang and rang. Finally a guy answered, "Edward's cell."

"Hi is Edward there I really need to talk to him?"

"He's not able to come to the phone can I take a message?" I knew the voice I had heard it before, it was maybe it was his brother.

"Well um, it's kind of a very important message. Can you please tell him to call Lauren? It is VERY IMPORTANT!" I could not stress it enough that I really needed to talk to him, it was life and death.

"Oh its you, listen haven you done enough? You got us arrested for god sake!"

"No listen this isn't about that I just need to talk to Edward."

"Well I doubt he'll call you back you fucked up his engagement to my best friend and he's very moody as of late." There was some shouting in the background and then the voice on the other end said something, "No, its Lauren.."

There was more shouting and I could hear the phone being past around, finally Edward was on the phone, "Lauren what do you want?"

"I know you hate me, but listen I don't care right now! I just talked to Jake and I know I shouldn't care what happens to Bella but I do. Jake, he sounded pissed and he was talking about showing up to Forks." I took a moment to collect myself, "He's on his way now Edward, Bella has to know, I don't think he'll just break in this time. He's out for blood or worse a body. Yours or hers or maybe both." I heard a few deep breaths on the other end but he wasn't talking and I was worried, "Edward…" I needed him to say something.

"Oh god…" The phone went dead and the beeping started I looked down at the phone in my hand for a long moment before hanging it up. I had done all I could for him and Bella. I felt a bit less like I was going to puke but I was still panicky. I may have hated Bella before for being all Jake thought about but in the end I knew I couldn't hate her. Jake had done me a favor by being obsessed with Bella, it helped me see I needed to stop dating for a long time. But poor Bella she was in trouble. I truly hoped things would work out for Bella and Edward he was a god guy and Bella needed someone like him.

Maybe one day I would find the right guy. Until I did I'd just stay home on Fridays and Saturdays. Oh and for the love of chocolate I was staying away from guy who worked for my father. Maybe I'd go lesbian? That could be fun and hell I'd already experimented once or twice.

**Ohh cliffhanger! Don't you hate when I do that! Tada! There you have it! What will happen now that Edward knows Jake is on his way? Come back next time! And there is that nice little review botton click it and send me one! So yes I skipped all the fighting because I thought it would move the story along and I love Esme so I had it from her point of view. She's his mother and its her who had to live with the fighting poor woman! Haha. Also for all of you who wanted to know about Jake I wrote about it from Lauren's point of view becuse I thought it fit with the story. So now what does everyone think? Love it, hate it? I didn't get ten reviews last time but I want to shoot for ten this time! They will make me write and post the next chapter way faster! Plus they make me happy and I love reading what everyone thinks. Until next time =D**


	12. Chapter 12 She Loves You Not

**So here it is... next the chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go from the end od chapter 11. But I re wrote it a couple of times and this is the one I liked better. So let me say thank you to my reviewers! And everyone who added it to favorites and alerts. You know who you are! I love all od you like I love chocolate and man that's alot of love! So read on!**

**OH and, need I say it? I own nothing but pen and paper!**

** BPOV**

So I don't know how it happen. I was becoming a crazy woman, who I didn't like at all but I had falling in to a hole and I was just free falling to the bottom with every fight Edward and I had. I loved Edward more then I could put in to words but seeing him with Lauren had set me off.

**Flashback **

"Bella please open the door! I want to talk to you." I had ran inside as soon as the car had pulled to a stop outside the Cullen's house. I had all intentions of packing my stuff and getting out before Edward got back but I had no where to go, I couldn't go to my apartment and I could not let my father see me like this.

"Go away Alice!" I was sitting in the bathroom door locked staring at the tiles on the floor.

"Damn it Bella OPEN UP!" That was Emmett. "I am not against braking the door down," I heard him give the door a good hard kick and then a very muffled, "Sorry mom."

"GO away! I just need to be alone right now." It was a lie I wanted to run to Rose and Emmett and make them tell me it was all a bad dream. It was what I did every time Edward and I fought., those two made me feel alright again.

I heard the knock move from side to side and the door swung open to revile Emmett, Rose Alice, Jasper and a very confused looking Esme. "Alice locked herself in here all the time we know all the tricks." Emmett said with a shrug. Alice lightly shoved Emmett and rushed in the door to me.

"Bella please talk to us." She wiped away a few tears and pulled me into a hug.

"Al, I don't know what to say. I'm pissed off and hurt and I just want to kill him." The tears started all over now but I didn't wipe them away I just let them fall on to Alice's shoulder.

"Bell, I know you don't want to hear this again but everything he said about Lauren was true." Emmett said from the door way.

"Emmett!" Rose hit him in the back of the head, "Shut up right now you idiot! I will talk to you later about how dumb it was to let him do something so stupid but for now just shut up!"

That almost made me smile but it was then that the front door slammed and we all stopped breathing for a moment we knew it was Edward. I felt myself start to shake all over. Alice pulled me closer but I pulled away and looked down at the floor.

I should just go now, I didn't want to see him and this was his parents house I didn't belong here with them I was not family and it was becoming more and more clear to me I never would be. He was on the stairs now, I could feel him getting closer and closer. Every molecule in my body tingled , not from hate but from just being in the same building as him. I always got the tingles around him.

"Why is everyone standing in the bathroom?" That sweet angelic voice called out. Everyone moved to the side and our eyes locked, "Bella.."

And I started to yell…again.

I shook my head to clear away the thoughts of Monday night as I stared at the computer screen. That had been the start of the fighting and it had been days. Six. Six long days. I didn't want to fight . But there was just something that had snapped and every time I saw him it got to me all over again. Like he pushed a button in me that I had no idea I had.

That was until our last fight, it had been about an hour and half ago now and he had finally told me how he knew Lauren. She was the girl. The girl at the office he was sleeping with and lost his job. We hadn't talk much about it but this much I'd already known. But it being Lauren was the key to it all.

For some reason I felt sad after the last go around. There was no more to fight about, we had it all out there now but I wasn't sure how to fix it. I didn't want to fight and I wanted to take everything back. A simple I'm sorry didn't cover it. So I had stormed away with a 'fuck you' and locked myself in the guest room of the Cullen's house. I was typing away at the keyboard. I'd written two new chapters of my book and damn they were good.

Fighting with Edward was only good for one thing. My book. I had managed to finish it all in the six days of fighting. And I had figured out what was missing. I was just going over the last few pages when there was a knock on my door, "Bella…" Alice.

I got up and unlocked the door, "Yes Al?"

"I brought you up some breakfast." She had a tray of food in her hands and what looked like enough to feed four. She smiled.

"Thanks." I stepped out of the way and she hurried to set the tray on the bed. Rose was standing on the door way and I looked at her, "Come on in Rosie."

"We haven't heard any yelling in an hour so we thought maybe you died and we were worried." Rose shot me a smile and I laughed, "Plus the boys are gone now so we thought it might be safe for you to eat now."

I walked over and sat on the bed with them, picking up a spoon, I dug into the Fruity Pebbles. "Thanks guys." We sat in silence for a few moments eating away at things on the tray before I asked, "Where did the guys go?"

"Em went into work and Jasper took Edward out to do some guy things." Alice said before stuffing a bit of orange in her mouth.

"We thought maybe after a week of you two sitting at home yelling it would be good to take a night off?" Rose looked up at me and smiled, "We can go out and drink until you can laugh off the mall thing. Whatcha say?"

"I say no." I shook my head, "I have things I need to do."

Alice sighed, "No is not the answer we were looking for!" She huffed a little and looked at me.

"Do I have a choice?" I knew the answer and sighed loudly, "Fine!"

"Yay!" Alice smiled big, "After you finishing eating I want you to shower and then Rose and I will do your hair and makeup, you will look great!" I looked at Rose but she was looking just as happy, she would be no use to me today in the Alice department.

I was showered and ready to face my doom, opening the bathroom door to find Alice holding an outfit. "What is this?"

"What you are wearing tonight!" She was just about bouncing up and down. She shoved the clothes in my hands and shut the door. "Be fast Bella we have very little time to get you all dolled up."

I sighed as I held up what she had giving me, a lace bra what was dark green with a matching thong and a dress to match it all. None of which I had owned in the past. I shook my head and put everything on. I looked my self over and I knew where the dress came from. It was 'Just Alice' piece, one in which I didn't know was out yet. The dress came to my knees and tied at my neck. I walked back to my room to find the girls dressed and waiting for me. "Alice is this a new part of your line?"

"Yup! It Hasn't hit stores yet but it will next month." She was smiling from ear to ear, "Now sit!"

"Alice I can not wear this!" I protested as Rose pulled me in to the chair they had set up.

"Sure you can silly! I gave it to you."

"But.."

"No more I gave you the dress and that is that." She gave me the 'I don't want to hear it' look. I simply sat back in the chair and said no more.

The two worked on me for over an hour and the whole time would not tell me anything about the plan for the night. But I did ask about the party planned for tonight. "All taken care of, "You have the flu and Edward is here taking good care of you." Rose said as she curled my hair.

"Oh that's great and just what will we tell them next weekend?" I asked more to myself then to anyone.

"We won't tell them anything because next week you are getting married." Rose retorted.

"Oh HA! Fat chance Rose…look at us we have been fighting all week he won't marry me now." The words twisted my stomach into a big knot. I wanted to take it all back and be happy girl right now but it would never happen so I changed the topic, "Oh I finished my book."

"You did? When?" Rose was standing looking at me, mouth open. She knew I had been stuck.

"Today." I said smiling, "I know what I was missing now and when I figured that out it all fell into place for me."

"Ohmygod!" Rose was jumping up and down, "Yay! So its all finished so Jasper and I can publish the very first Bella Swan novel!" She was about as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh I can not wait to read it! I have to tell Jasper!" She ran from the room with her cell phone in hand., "Jasper! She finished it!" I knew this was a big deal for her, I'd been writing forever, in college I worked at the local paper and when I decided that wasn't enough, I went to Jasper and pitch him my idea for a book. Now one year later it was done.

"Well you made her day." Alice said as she handed me a pair of shoes, "Put these on."

"Yeah.." I looked at her in pure shook, "I will never make it down stairs in these!" They had a five inch heel on them and matched the dress well. But I would die in them!

"Hush just don't think about, you will be fine." She smiled as I stood and slide my foot into them. "See it all flows so well."

I oh so carefully walked to the big mirror so look at me. I looked great, and wow the shoes went so well with the dress that I thought it was worth dying for. Be a shame to die in ugly shoes that didn't go with my thong. "Wow."

"Told you so!" Alice stood behind me, "Hell you look so good I'd sleep with you!" She giggled, "Kidding…kinda."

Rose came in the door, took one look at me and said, "Damn girl! It's to bad I'm married and your not a lesbian. I would so sleep with you." It was like she knew just what Alice had said.

I burst out laughing and Alice joined me, "Awe you guys, you sure know how to make a girl feel hot." This was just the thing I needed today, I was feeling way more like myself. Funny all it took was getting hit on by my almost sister in-laws.

My cell phone started to playing, 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson. I picked up my phone still laughing, "Hello Edward."

"Bella! Thank god, where are you?" He sounded out of breath.

"At the house getting ready to go out with Allie and Rose…why?" There was a panic in his voice.

"Don't go anywhere! I'll be right there." He was gone in a heartbeat and I was left looking at my phone.

"What did Eddie want?" Alice asked fixing her dress.

"Um, he told me not to go anywhere and he would be here soon." I looked down at the clock on my phone and it said it was just after six. "He didn't sound so good."

"What do you mean he didn't sound so good?" Rose was sitting now on the bed looking up at me, a worried look on her face.

"It was his tone, it didn't sound right like he was freaking out about something." I sat back in the chair and looked at Rose, "I think I heard Emmett in the background telling Jasper to drive faster."

"They were all going to the movies tonight…" Alice added sitting next to Rose. "I hope everything is okay."

"He probably just misses you and was afraid you'd go off to night and meet some hot new guy. He couldn't have that happen." Rose said with a laugh.

"Rosie! Please!" Alice giggled with her and I half smiled not sure what to make of the sudden change in Edward, he hadn't called me or talked to me in a week with out doing a little cussing.

"Well maybe…." I tuned them out after that I really didn't need to hear any more maybe he's. All I could think about was Edward. I was staring at the bedroom door almost counting the seconds. I didn't know where they were or how long it would take them to get here but it wasn't fast enough for me.

The front door slammed and my heart stopped. "Bella!" I was up and out the door in seconds. I was fast enough that I met him at the top of the stairs. We looked at each other for a moment and then he pulled me to him, his lips crashed into mine and chills ran down my spine and my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me.

I reluctantly broke the kiss, "Edward…" He buried his face in my neck, his grip on me tightened. "Edward what's going on." He was starting to scare me. "Talk to me here your starting to worry me."

"I was so scared …" The rest of the words were muffled against my neck. I pulled away from him, putting my hands on his cheeks I made him look at me. He looked like he was on the verge of tears and my heart broke. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan and if any thing happened to you I don't know what I'd do, I'd die."

"Oh Cullen." I pulled him to me and kissed him, "I love you too and I'm so sorry. I over reacted, I was in a bad mood already and then there was Lauren and I just lost it I'm so sorry. Forgive me?"

**EPOV**

Forgive her? Right she was the one who I should be apologizing to, going to Seattle was a bad idea and now Jake was…oh god Jake I'd been so happy to see her I'd forgotten. "Bella, love you have nothing to be sorry for I was acting stupid." I looked down at her, "Forgive me?"

"I don't mean to break up the making up but we have bigger problems." Emmett was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at us, "Jake anyone remember Jake?" Bella stopped breathing for a moment.

"What about Jake?" She took a step back and put her hands on her hips, "Someone want to fill me in here?" I looked down at Jasper and Emmett who where both at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. "Well?" Bella started tapping her foot.

"I got a call from Lauren awhile ago and she said Jake was on his way here." I watched Bella's face and it was like stone but I saw her start to shake. "Bella don't worry it takes a couple hours to get here from Seattle and he won't find you."

"Me? She told you he was after me?" She stammered a few times before getting the sentence out, "Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!" She shook her head, "This is not happening, he trashed the apartment what more could he want from me?" The question hung in the air because we all knew what he wanted from her but there was no way in hell I'd let that happen. Over my dead body and as unstable as the guy was I was thinking that would be no problem for him.

Alice and Rose both came to stand by us, "But he won't know where to start looking for Bella." Alice said her voice a little to soft.

"Yeah I mean it's not like he'll be smart enough to come here and he doesn't have the address for here anyway." Rose reach out to put her arms around Bella. "Right?"

"It's not hard to get." Emmett spoke up and Rose shot him a few daggers, "Sorry don't mind me. Thinking out load."

"So what I'm supposed to sit here and wait for him to find me?" Bella shook her head, "No way in hell!" She looked at me, "We draw him out. He wants me then he can have me."

"No fucking way!" It came out of everyone's mouth all at once, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and myself. We all looked at her like she was off her rocker.

"Think about it, he's looking for me so I go out and let him find me and when he does bam! We kill him." She smiled, "Or arrest him whatever works better."

"That's fucking insane Bella and I won't let you do it." I said horrified she'd even suggest it.

"We are not married yet Cullen, you can't tell me what to do." She said it with such determination I had to give it to her. But IT was never happening.

"Bella really I won't let you do it either!" Emmett shook his head, "No way in hell am I going to let you use yourself as crazy man bait." Now there was part of me who knew she might fight me on this but she had never once fought with Emmett on something. Other then dating me but come on I could see his point. I was a wild one until Bella tamed me.

"Shut up Emmett! You can be with me or against me but either way I'm doing this with or without you." She looked around, "Any of you. Jake is my problem and I will take him down." She stopped down the stairs past Jasper and Emmett and then turned around, "So are any of you coming with or am I killing him on my own?" She was kidding on the killing part, I hoped I didn't want to spend my honeymoon in jail, it was not at all the romantic getaway I had planned. Although I'd heard conjugal visits could be fun, I wasn't up for finding out. Ever.

"Bella please." Alice said brushing past me, "Think about this you can not just go in there without a plan."

"Well Let's hear it anyone have any good plans?" Bella was picking up her keys, "Tick Toc! Tick Toc people!" She was reaching for the door.

"Wait!" I hurried down the stairs, "Bella we need a plan." I grabbed her hand, "Like running away to Canada, or Italy."

"This town is small, doesn't have many places Bella could be. He'll drive around looking for her truck. We could lead him to the right place and we could make it a place we have the upper hand. And Hello Emmett is a cop, he can arrest him for the B&E." Rose spoke up.

"And where should we lead him Rose?" Emmett asked, "But really I shouldn't be here listen to this I'm a cop I'm one of the good guys we are not supposed to be in on the planning of things like this."

"The club that just open on the edge of town, Midnight Sun. it's the new hang out, everyone who is anyone goes there nowadays." Rose smiled, "Lots of people and well if Jake happens to show up and bugs us and Bella beats the shit out of him. To bad."

"La, La, La!" Emmett covered his ears, "I didn't just hear that Rosie!"

"Hear what Emily? I don't know what your talking about." She looked around, "Who said that? Wasn't me."

I rolled my eyes, sometimes I wonder how old they really were. "Guys, shut up!" I sighed, "We can't do that anyway."

Bella looked at me and then opened the door, "I'm going, you can stay here, its my life he's fucking up and it will end now." She ran out the door and to her truck before I caught up with her.

"Bella! Stop and listen to me." She wrenched the door open and then looked at me, "I'm coming with you." I put my hand out, pulling her to me I kissed her, "And I'm driving." She claimed up in and slide over to the passenger side.

"Meet you there." Emmett side as the other four climbed in to his Jeep. I pulled out first and they followed me.

"This is a bad idea." I said sliding a look at Bella who was now playing with the edge of her dress. It was the first time I noticed she was all dressed up. And my god she looked good., to good. I stopped to wonder just what Alice and Rose had planned for the night.

"Like going to meet Lauren?" She looked at me and moved over to sit next to me, "Or like getting caught in your office by her father?" She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I don't think anything can top that one, that was pretty stupid."

"Ha, ha, let's not talk about it Bella." She moved back to the other side of the truck and I let out a low sigh, "It was a long time ago you know."

"I know that, before me. And Jake was before you and yet now here we are." She turned to watch the passing cars on the street now that we were headed to the end of town. "I'm not sure he'll even show you know. Lauren may be in on it you know."

I'd thought of that already but something told me she wasn't. I could tell her voice was off, she was just as worried as I was about Jake. Bella was the only one playing it to cool. "She might be but something tells me she's not in on this. She sounded worried, really worried."

"And if it comes down to it Edward who are you willing to believe me or her?" Bella's voice was cold, like ice, she thought Lauren was in on it. But then maybe she was and the state of panic I was in was all a set up. "Well?"

"You." I said as I pulled in to a parking spot, "Its always you." She was reaching for the door handle as I reached out and stopped her, "Bella look at me. I love you and I don't care what happens tonight none of that will ever change and come next weekend you and I if you'll still have me are getting married."

I watched her eyes go from cool to warm as she just shook her head, "Oh Cullen, how on earth did I ever fid a guy like you?" She tossed her arms around me as her lips found mine and in that moment I knew if we made it though tonight we would be just fine.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Bella and I slowly pulled apart and turned. Emmett was standing on the other side of the window, "Come on. We don't have time for a quickie in the truck." He was laughing, "And even if we did that poor old truck can't take it." Bella smiled sweetly at him and then gave him the finger. "Hey now we can't do that. I'm a married man ya know."

Bella burst out laughing, "In your dream Emmy." she slid across the seat and out the door. I blew out a frustrated sigh. Emmett and I needed to have a long talk about timing. I was getting really tired of him always ruining my fun.

The girls all hurried for the door and we hung back. The plan was under way even though I had no idea what was really going to happen. I just knew when tonight was over I was locking Bella and myself away for the next week.

"Well let's go find a seat." Jasper said after a few minutes. We followed him inside and I instantly looked for Bella.

"Man Jake can't see you." Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and led me to a table in the back of the place. I took a minute to look around and what I saw amazed me. I never really been one for the club scene but it looked pretty much like something out of the movies. Only in Forks this wasn't one of those all night clubs it opened early and was mainly just a bigger version of a bar. And no cover charge. Jasper sat down across from Emmett and I handing us each a beer.

We waited. None of us spoke as the minutes ticked by and I listened to the words of some song blaring from the speakers. Time wasn't going fast for me but the song changed a few times. I never heard the words but the beat changed. "Now what?" I asked sipping my beer. Emmett shook his head and Jasper read a text on his phone. I watched him reply back.

"Well that was fast, he's here." My heart stooped beating and I gripped my beer bottle hard enough that Emmett took it away from me.

"Chill Eddie." I shoot Em a look and he gulped. I scanned the room and found Bella, she was in the corner with Alice and Rose. And Jake was headed there way. I tensed up, I could only watch the scene from my vantage point. It played out in slow motion, a black and white movie without sound.

I saw Jake reach over and slip his arm around Bella's shoulders and she pulled away. She tuned around and smiled at him. They started talking. I wanted to storm in and save her. He was slowly inching his way closer to her and she was taking steps away. She laughed at something being said and then touched his arm. I had to look away. I felt sick. She was playing a part but it was to well played.

The sound of my own phone ringing made me jump as I pulled it from my pocket/ Flipping it open I shouted in to it. "What?"

"Breath Edward." It was Alice. She disconnected/ Easy for her to say she could hear what was going on.

But then I saw what happen next and my blood started to boil, she turned looked at me smiled and then took his hand, pulling him back out the door. He had been here all of ten minutes and bam. She was leaving with him. It was then I understood why she has attacked Lauren. I knew she was leading him out the door into doom but I was feeling betrayed.

They had disappeared into the crowed and I lost them but Alice appeared at the table. "Give it a few minutes Emmett and then we are going after her." Everyone seemed to know the plan and I knew nothing at all.

Rose walked over and nodded once, Alice looked at Emmett and he slide out of the booth. "Go get her Edward." Alice said.

"What?"

I looked up startled, "Go get her stupid." Rose piped up, "Unless you want to be going to her wedding to Jake next week."

I didn't need to be told twice I moved faster then possible as I rushed for the door. I pushed it open and the night air hit me. I stopped short. Now the scene playing out in front of me was not sweet but it made my heart melt. "Bella!" My voice was horse.

"Go to hell Jacob Black." She brought her knee up and it connected with the family jewels. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. She pun on her heels and looked at me. I didn't know it until she spoke up the rest of the group was standing behind me. "Emmett I know it's your night off but…I'd like to press charges on the asshole here."

"You set me up!" Jake was trying to sit up. "You Bitch!"

"Oh no I didn't." Bella looked at him, "I have witnesses. We went outside to talk and you tried to feel me up and I was only defending myself. Right Cullen?" She gave Jake another good kick this time to the gut and walked away.

"That's what I saw." I said it with a shrug as Bella fell into me.

Hours later after watching Jake get shoved in to the back of Charlie's police cruiser Bella and I got into her old truck and drove home. "Cullen?" Bella asked almost asleep.

"Yeah Swan" I was turning in to my parents driveway. I pulled to a stop and turned off the headlights. We were the last ones home.

"You never mentioned my dress tonight." She was half asleep until her hand found my leg. "Do you like it?"

I gulped, "Yeah I like it" Her hand was now hovering over the danger zone, one millimeter lower and we would be finding out if the old truck world make it though the night. But she pulled way and I turned to look at her. "Swan…." Bella just smiled as she opened her door. She blew me a kiss and was gone. Tease.

**TADA! The end of Jake? Edward and Bella hope so.... Well maybe it is the end.** **I will let you know when you come back next time. So What do you think? Love it hate** **it? Review it and I will get the next chapter out faster! Lets shoot for 10....if we make that then I will put up the next chapter. Until next time :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Do You Have the Butterflies?

**And I know its been awhile but...this is the next one. It's not as long as I would have liked but when I typed it up I took out a bit of the first draft. So let me take this time to thank everyone who has taken time to read my story!To everyone who favorited, alerted and reviewed thank you! This one is for you!! Hope you enjoy. **

**OH and I own nothing! Wish I did but I don't!**

**CHPOV**

A father never wants to get a call about his daughter. The fear is that you pick up the phone and on the other end they are telling you that they are in jail or worst still it not them but someone telling you that they are dead. I've been on the end of the calls. As a cop I've made the calls but until Sam called me I'd never been on the receiving end. "Charlie I think you might want to check up on Bella today."

"What happen Sam?" There was a ballgame on the tube but it suddenly became unimportant. Sam knew something I didn't and I wished it hadn't been my night off last night.

"Nothing much, she just beat the hell out of this Jacob kid in the parking lot of Midnight Sun last night." He was laughing and I thought I was going deaf.

"Run that by me again Sam, I think I missed it. My Bella? Are you sure?"

"You heard me Charlie. I was the one who took the call. Bella was out with the gang last night and it seems Mr. Black made an appearance and wanted Bella to go with him. But looks like to me Bella didn't want to go." He started laughing again and had to stop to collected himself. "She got him good, real good."

"And your just calling me now?" I would have called him first thing if it had been ho=is daughter, never mind the fact he didn't have any kids at all. But why hadn't Bella herself called me? I was a bit hurt. "Iis this Black kid still there?" If he was to make bail I wanted to warn Bella.

"Yup, the kid seems to be out of luck. No one wants to bail his ass out. Sad really. But it looks like he won't be getting out today."

Thank god for small favors. I'd only met Jake Black once but I didn't like him then and now he just seemed off balance. "So what really happen with him and her last night?"

After I had gotten all I could out of Sam I thanked him for calling and hung up. I stared at the TV for a few more moments and then I reached for my cell phone. If Bella wasn't going to call me I'd have to call her.

"You've reached Bella's phone. I'm not able to get to my phone right now so leave me something or don't, your choice." Beep.

"Bella Marie you had better all me back the moment you get this! Call me back right now!" I hung up the phone and turned off the TV. She may not call me back but she could not hide from me forever. I knew she was staying with the Cullen's so I would go there. If need be I'd wait forever until she told me about last night. I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting in the Cullen's living room with Esme. "Well I called them both but I'm pretty sure they are both still asleep." She shook her head, "How they can sleep until this hour is beyond me."

I was not so surprised. Bella had always like her sleep. She could sleep the day way if you let her. That she got from her mother. Today however I was thinking kicking Jake's ass last night had a lot to do with the need for extra sleep.

"Esme…" Rosalie stopped when she saw me and smiled, "Hey Chief Swan."

I cringed a little, "Rosa you know I hate being called that when I'm not on duty. Call me Charlie." I gave her a big smile. I'd always loved the Hale kids, sweet kids and Rose had always been good for Bella.

"Sorry Charlie, force of habit." She kissed my cheek as she sat down next to me. "What are you doing here today? Come to see Bella?"

"Actually yes, I hear there was something that went down at Midnight Sun last night. With Bella and Jake." I looked at her, "What happen Rose? Really?" It wasn't fair to put her on the spot and I wasn't sure I'd get anything out of her, she and Bella had always been tight and she would lie for her in need be.

I watched it play out in her head, to tell him or not to tell him? Will Bella kill me if I tell him? She went with the safe approach. "What did you hear Charlie?"

"I hear Jake is in jail for getting in to it with my daughter." I added, "But I want the real story, the truth. The things you left out last night." As a cop I knew the little things about a person who was about to crack and Rose looked ready to burst.

"Well that's about all that happen…" I narrowed my eyes and she swallowed hard. The dam busted and the flood started. "Okay! I'll tell you but only because my husband is a cop to and I know how you can be, Plus I hate lying to you." She took a deep breath and started. "You heard right…I mean that is how it happen. We went out last night and Jake showed up. The fight wasn't really a fight it was more like a one sided thing. Bella got him before he got her." She was leaving a lot out but that was fine I'd get it all later. From someone. "Just know Charlie, Jake got what was coming to him. He really did." I did believe her all to well. I didn't like the guy and never would.

**JBPOV**

I should of seen it coming. I should have knowing it was all to easy. She was far to happy to see me, to easy to find. Yesterday was nothing like I wanted. Leaving Lauren's I hoped to find Bella and win her back. It was a lost cause I could see that now. She was over me and I doubted she had every truly been into me. It had always been Cullen, I hated him for that. He was the leading man and was the understudy just waiting on a bad case of laryngitis so I could take center stage.

**Flashback**

"Fancy meeting you here." I said as I slipped my arm around Bella. I was in luck Midnight Sun had been the first place I'd looked for my girl and here she was.

Pulling away from me she tuned to look at me, "Jake, it a long way from Seattle. What are you doing here?" When she smiled at me I felt hope. I still might have a chance.

"Oh I heard about this club and just had to come check it out." Lie, all lies but then telling her I was here for her would do me no good. "What are you doing here without the new replacement? I mean fiancée?"

"Girls night out no boys aloud." She said with a wave of her hand. She turned to the two girls she was with and added, "Right girls?" I hadn't recognized them until right then. My stomach did a little flop. Alice and Rose, her best friends and both part of the Cullen family and both disliked me. Rose for sure and well Alice was Edward's sister so I was sure she was all happy to have her friend finally marrying her brother.

"I guess I should get out of here then huh?" I moved closer to her and leaned in, "It was good to see you Bell, I miss you."

I leaned back and started to turn away from her as if I was ready to leaver her alone with just the girls. I could only hope she took the bait. She did. Reaching out she touched my arm to stop me. "Jake I miss you too." I gave her my best trademark half smirk but it had no effect on her, it no longer made her melt. "But you should know this now, I'm very happy with Edward."

"Sure, sure." My heart hit the floor and I was pretty sure I saw Rose stomp on it when I looked over at her. Yet I covered my hurt, I was cool, "I can see that now and I want to apologies for all the crazy the last few weeks."

She cut me off, "Jake why don't we go outside where we can talk." Jackpot! If I got her away from Alice and Rose I may just be able to talk her in to coming with me back home and forgetting all about Cullen. I could make her see just how much she meant to me. Get her to see I couldn't breath without her. Make her see she was my forever.

As we made our way out the door hand in hand I noticed for the first time how she was dressed. She look hot as hell and I wondered if Edward had seen the dress. And if he had why had he let her leave the house. Yet if she was dressed like this tonight why? Who had she wanted to impress? Was there trouble in paradise? I hoped so. When we made it out the door I spoke up, "I must say you are looking pretty damn good Bell."

She looked down at her dress, "Oh this it's Alice's, part of her new line." She looked up at me and smiled, "Now that I can hear myself think." She looked me up and down, "You don't look all that bad yourself."

"We would look even better together." I reached over and pulled her to me."

"But then Bella did the thing I was not ready for, "Go to hell Jacob Black!" She kicked me and I went to my knees.

I let out a sharp breath remembering the pain of last night. Here I was now sitting with my back to the cold brick wall. When I looked in front of me was bars keeping me in my place. That bitch had set me up! But no one believe me when I said that. Bella Swan was the cops daughter and everyone believed she was all sweet. She said it was harassment and turned me over to the cops. Emmett had been there and from then it was a blur of red and blue lights.

Oh and my one phone call had ended so well that I'd been here for hours now. It had been after midnight when I called Lauren. I guess it should have been expected, I hadn't left her house in the best of moods. But I hadn't even gotten a full sentence out before she hung up on me. The bitch. I was out of options, Lauren was it, so now I didn't know what I was going to do. She'd been my only shot to make bail. I would not call my father.

"Black you have a visitor!" I looked up and my jaw hit the floor, after my jaw my stomach followed.

"What the hell where you thinking this time Jake?" My father, fuck I was in trouble now. "I hate when I have to come bail your ass out of shit."

"Dad. Its not that bad really." I started to protest, "I was set up!"

"Shut up Jake! Hear me out this time and stop talking. I'm done letting you talk bullshit. I'm not coming to your rescue this time. I've used up my last shred of patience with you." He looked at me though the bars and I knew I was done, he meant it this time.

"Dad!" I stood up, I wanted him to stop so I could just out of here, I was sick of the jail shit.

"No Jake! I will not go though this again. Do you not remember what happen with Victoria!" I do! We had to move and she still isn't right Jake, you almost killed her. And now Bella?" He was yelling but didn't stop, "This time I am done! No more, you will not get me to get you off the hook now. I am not paying bail, you will sit here until they let you out." With that he was gone.

I sank back to the mattress and hung my head, oh how cruel it was to bring up Victoria. How I missed her. I hadn't meant to hurt her, that night still haunted me and I was sure it would forever. The tires spun and that tree came out of no where. It put Tori in the hospital and I'd walked away with out a scratch. Yet I lived with it daily, I dreamed about it nightly. He didn't need to remind me how bad it was. I wasn't aloud to see her but what I did know was that she was a shadow of her former self. Poor Tori.

"Fuck." I closed my eyes as the scene played out in front of my eyes, I hadn't been drunk and yet they thought I was. Her parents still hated me. Dad had moved so I wouldn't have to put up with the looks and whispers. When I moved off to college I had a chance to start over but it looked like I'd never hear the end of it. When I met Bella I let myself forget the bad for awhile, it had been good. I let myself forget all the things the therapists had said, I was fine. That's what I told myself. Bella fixed me, but maybe I was always going to be a mess.

Still I didn't see how Edward Cullen was better then me. He treated her like shit for years. He had other woman in and out of his life. Sure I had Lauren but she was only one girl, he had more then that. I was better I loved her, she had agreed to marry me first. But in the end it didn't matter to her. But I would have her! She was mine.

"Jacob Black?" I looked up and nodded, "I'm Aro, the layer your father hired for you." So he did still care. But life still sucked.

**BPOV**

"Bella! Turn off your phone and come back to bed." Edward reached across the bed but I pulled away and ran to the bathroom. Hitting send on my phone I let my voicemail play.

"Bella Marie you had better call me back the moment you get this. Call me back Now!" I felt my pause quicken and I felt sick. Shit my father, he knew and I was so dead. I snapped my phone closed as I walked back to the bedroom to look at Edward.

"What?" Edward sat up in bed and when he did the sheet fell down. It just barely coved his everything. I mentally licked my lips. Or maybe not mentally because Edward chuckled and asked, "See something you like Swan?"

I wanted to form a witty response and in my head I had a great come back, when I opened my mouth it didn't come out. "Um." That was all I got out of my mouth before the pounding on the door made me jump. "Fuck." I swirled around to look at the door.

"Listen here you two, I don't give a fuck what you to are or are not doing in there but Charlie is in the living room. So unless you want him to come up here I would suggest putting on something and getting you ass downstairs Bella!" Rose.

"Oh shit!" I ran over to the pile of clothes on the floor and picked something up. Pulling the shirt over my head and pulling on a pair of shorts I ran out the door. I took the stairs two at a time.

"Bella! It's good to see you found the time to join us." Rose said with a smirk from behind my father. I wanted to flip her off but with Charlie right there I stopped. "Long night?"

"Yes, lets talk about t last night shall we." My father spoke up before I had the chance to find my voice. I feared this conversation but my father seemed calm.

I had wanted to have a good story to tell him but I was at a loss of what to say. He already knew what happen so what could I say to fix it. Nothing. But I was almost thankful to Sam for calling my father today and not last night. "Well Charlie. I mean dad…"

"Cu7t the bullshit Bella! What happen?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out, "I hear that you beat the shit out of Jake." I thought I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes before he frowned at me.

"It was all his fault he started it!" I sounded like a child who had just been scolded for doing something she shouldn't. But I could tell from the look on Charlie's face he wasn't buying it so I took the other approach, "It wasn't like I was out to kill him I just kicked him a few times…he shouldn't have touched me."

"Right, Bells as your father I might think that sounds fair but the cop in me just don't buy it kid."

"Alright so I may have licked him after I may or may not lead him into the parking lot with no one around to see it happen." I'd caved but oh well I was screwed anyway.

"Bella my god!" I wasn't sure but he looked shocked and pleased at the same time. Not sure if he was in dad mode or cop mode I looked away. "And no one saw you?"

"Edward was there…" I said it more to myself then to him, my father already disliked Edward so I didn't want to give him more of a reason to hate him.

"Oh jeez Bella Marie, I'm so glade Sam had my car last night." He shook his head, "So let me see if I'm following you, you knew he'd be there. Found him and then lead him into the parking lot, where no one was around and kicked the hell out of him?"

"That about covers it Chief Swan but don't blame Bella if you want to be mad at someone it's me. It was my plan." Edward said from the doorway, I hadn't seen him come in but I was a bit annoyed he was trying to take the blame for this when he knew nothing about it.

"Edward…don't." I protested and then looked to my father, "He has nothing to do with this." Walking over to me Edward put his hand over my moth to stop me from saying more.

"Stop Bella." He gave me a look and I wanted to pull his hand way and kiss him or kick him I hadn't quite made up my mind.

"Well weather or not Edward did plan last night or not, it could have been worse." My father looked at us both, "Next time just call the cops, it is what we are for."

"Yes sir." Edward nodded and I stood waiting for the yelling. But it didn't come. Watching him I knew Charlie wasn't buying the Edward planed it excuse.

"That's it? But Dad Edward didn't do it! It was me." I said after pulling Edward's hand from over my mouth.

"I'm not here as a cop Bella. I don't care who did what but I m not stupid enough to believe you did this with out anyone's help. However if Edward did do it, he wouldn't have let you just kick Jake and run. Jake would be in traction or the morgue not just sitting in jail not making bail."

"Jake hasn't made bail?" I was shocked, daddy Billy had always bailed him out of things.

"That's what Sam told me when he called, said Jake was still sitting there." He shrugged, "He told me when Jake made his one phone call he got hung up on." I was baffled.

"Ha! See I told you he'd get what was coming to him." Rose said smiling, "He deserves to sit in there and rot!" She had made her hatred for Jake well known for years that wasn't about to change now. "He is crazy."

"Rosie!" Esme scolded her, "Be nice the boy is just misguided." That was Esme for you always trying to see the good in people no matter who they were.

"If Jake doesn't make bail…" I stopped to collect my thoughts, I didn't care what happen to Jake now but I didn't want him around to mess up my wedding. "How long until he can get out?"

"A day or two, depending on how full the court docket it. Why?" Charlie looked at me with questions in his eyes.

"I still want my restringing order and I want him out of town before my wedding." I didn't think it was to much to ask of my cop father.

"I'll see what I can do Bells." Then her stood up and pulled me in to a hug, something he seldom did. "I'm just glad your okay." He let me go and turned to Edward with his hand held out. "She is my baby girl Cullen and I love her and want her safe. With you around I know that will happen. Watch over her."

Looking a bit taken back he shook my fathers hand and mumbled, "I'll do my best sir." I tuned out after that. My father had just given Edward his blessing to marry me? It felt odd, we didn't need it but now that we had it I was feeling a little like I could fly.

Once my father left I turned to look at Edward, my defenses back up. "I didn't need you to save me."

"I know that Bella but I had to say something." He put his hands on my shoulders, "I couldn't let you have al the fun."

"Cullen! He could have been her to arrest us!" I huffed, "Did you think of that?"

"Yup." It was all he said as he leaned in and kissed me. I forgot was I was mad at him. Damn that power he had over me.

**EPOV**

Hours later I was sitting in the backyard alone. Bella had been kidnapped by Rose so they could talk about the book. Looking out at the yard I tried to picture what it was going to look like all done up for my wedding. This place had seem a lot of things but we would be the first wedding. Alice and Emmett had both done the church thing. But the church thing wasn't for Bella and me. I told her to do what she wanted but she was happy with the outdoor thing.

I just wanted things to be perfect. "Eddie. Why so glum?"

I hadn't heard Emmett come outside so I jumped "Em! Don't just sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry dude." He laughed a little and I shoved him, "Really what's up your out here alone, that's not like you."

"I'm just thinking about next week and how I want everything to be perfect." I looked toward Emmett but not at him, "But it won't happen."

"Perfect never happens." He shook his head, "it's a lie Eddie."

"I already know that but for once I want something to go right for Bella and I but it's looking like that's to much to ask for. It's already a mess."

"What mess? You mean Jake? That's a mess that's pretty much been cleaned up. His ass is in jail and even his father won't bail him out. He's pretty much fucked."

It was supposed to make me feel better, yet it somehow didn't. If only Emmett know the whole story then maybe he could help me out. "Its not about Jake, Em."

"Then what is it dude?" I had the chance right then to come clean. Tell him everything but I also had the option of faking it and lying. I made the choice to fake it.

"Oh come on Em, Bella and I have been up and down for years now, what good will a ring and a sheet of paper do us?"

He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes, "Its not the ring or the paper Edward. it's the feeling you get when your around her. It's the butterflies. So the question is, Do you have the butterflies?"

Just when you thought you should count him out, out of his mouth comes something that makes you think. "Yes I have the butterflies." It was the truest sentence ever, "I've had them for years Em."

He smiled at me, "I know I can see it when you look at her. So do me a big favor and forget the past and don't think about what's going to happen when the weddings over. Think about the butterflies." He stood, patted my shoulder and left me sitting there with only my thoughts.

How had I let myself get caught up in the what ifs? Emmett, the big old teddy bear, was right. The butterflies were all that mattered. She was all that mattered. The past was the past and it made us who we are and got us to this point but we could go where ever we wanted. I got up and walked around the house to my car. If we were going to start over there were a few things I needed to do.

Two hours later I was standing in the backyard waiting on Bella. A brand new engagement ring in my pocket. I had sent Bella a text, asking her to meet me outside. "Cullen what is so important you had me come outside?" I turned to look at her and she looked amazing, even as the daylight faded behind her in jeans and a t-shirt.

I didn't say anything as I took her hand and lead her to the old swing in the tree. She sat down as I knelt in front of her. This time around I'd do it right. "Isabella Marie Swan, I know I've always been horrible as this stuff but I love you, with every thing in me and you are my everything. Will you marry me next weekend right here in front of all of our family and friends?" I pulled out the ring and waited.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as she buried her face against me, "Cullen. You didn't have to ask me again but I'm glad that you did. Yes, I will marry you Cullen."

Butterflies, it was all about butterflies.

**Tada! There you have it. So tell me what you think. Love it hate it? I want to know. You had a little bigger look at Jake and why he is the way he is. And as of now the wedding is still on. Really I think that the story is almost ready to wrap up, maybe another chapter or two. But tell me your thoughts i love hearing from you! REVIEW!! They make me write way faster! Until next time =D**


End file.
